Sugar's Patient Soul
by VanVanChan
Summary: Sugar, a tiny unique monster from the surface who fell into the Underground. She originally wants to go home, but when she sees everyone around her only knowing Level Of ViolencE as their love, she wants to make a difference. She slowly gains friends with her PATIENT soul... But inside she hides some dark secrets. Who will have the DETERMINATION to save her from the monster inside?
1. The Golden Flower and Queen

**((This is an UnderFell/Undertale fanfiction. It has my OC named Sugar who was originally from the Surface, her "Papa" a monster who was missed when banishing monsters into the underground. She starts her long journey through the underground, meeting various characters from the Underfell AU. Most try killing her, some see her warmness and in turn, warm up to her. She hides secrets the entire time... Her past haunts her... she refuses to hurt others... But why? This is an adventure fanfiction with some romance, but that doesn't happen until the end. Who could the lucky monster be? This is rated FICTION M because of strong language, violence, and only for those that are mature. Enjoy!))**

Her pink eyes would flutter open and groan lightly with a squeak. Her eyes would adjust to the darkness, the only source of light coming from the surface above. It had been a long fall and the little monster girl would sit up, seeing she was in a small pile of yellow flowers. She'd try standing up, pushing with her right arm, only to feel pain and wince. _rrrr… I think it's fractured… if not broken._ She'd use her left arm, stand on her back paws.

She was a strange monster. Her eyes were a bright pink and looked like large buttons with blue stripes over her eyelids, her nose was pink to but smaller and wiggled like a bunnies. She had small little feelers on top of her head and long bunny ears that flopped down. Going down from the top of her head, down her back, and down her long tail was a blue stripe. The rest of her fur color was an off white, though her tummy and chest had a light pink patch. Her tail was long and fluffy like a skunks, though she didn't smell like one. The only feature that wasn't as noticeable was her patagium (extra skin like a flying squirrel that lets her glide), which was only noticeable when she stretched out her arms and legs.

She'd walk around, listening to everything around her, most of it being silence. After she guess five minutes, she's hear a voice whispering. She'd follow it, walking on two legs and find… a flower.

"Um… hello?"

The flower would turn and hiss at her making a scary face. She'd squeak in fright, tail puffing up and jumping backwards. The flower would then look at her and examine her. She'd stay still and watch it as it'd disappear in the ground, then hear it pop up behind her.

"You're not from around here… are you? Are you one of Alphys's experiments?"

"Uh… who? I… I am an… experiment… but I don't know who Alphys is… I'm from up there…" The cotton-candy colored monster would say in a small voice, pointing to the ceiling.

"You came from the surface?" The creature would examine her soul, seeing is was a very, very pale light blue. Like a strange mix of human and monster soul. He guessed by the coloring she was patience. He'd look around quickly and remember where they were. "Nevermind. We can't talk here. Listen, we cannot be caught by the Queen. If she finds us, she'll kill us both."

Now she was scared. "Ok… Um… I'm Sugar by the way."

The flower would look at her. "Howdy, I'm Flowey." He'd then motion to follow and go to a very dark corner.

Sugar would run on three paws over to him and get down low. She was significantly taller than him, but he was definitely quicker than her. Especially since one of her paws hurt so bad.

The flower would see that this new monster he met was injured. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. She seemed innocent enough. He was about to ask her something when the queen would walk into the room, take a quick glance around, then leave to another room.

"Alright, follow me," Flowey would whisper, the little experiment following as quickly as she could on three paws. They'd get to an area with a bunch of spikes on the ground. Flower would look at Sugar and stop her. "Alright, first thing is first…" He'd make little white specks appear in the air and hit her with them, only for her arm to heal. "There are lots of puzzles here in the Underground. Monsters love them and typically put traps in them. Some, like this, are very easy. You just have to pull the switch."

"Ok. So where is it?"

"Probably hiding behind a set of vines. You go check, I'll keep watch."

Sugar would trot on all fours to some vines and look behind them, finding a switch. She'd flip it and the see the spiked floor disappear. "Found it!" she'd explain in victory.

"Nice, now let's keep moving!"

They'd cross and get to a doorway only for a frog monster to jump and attack at the experiment. "Oh! Goodness." She'd see options before her and look to her friend. "What do I do?"

"Fight! If you don't he'll kill you."

"But… I don't want to hurt him." She'd click the MERCY option, only to have to run around and dodge attacks from the Frogget. She'd get hit a couple times and groan.

"See, what did I tell you?"

She'd look at the flower and think. She'd click the ACT, seeing the option to complement the other monster. She'd smile. "You look so handsome today." She'd see the frog monster blush and tilt its head. The Frogget then hopped away on his own.

Flowey looked at the girl confused. _It… Spared her? After complimenting it?_ "That was… different. You got lucky though. Try not to get yourself nearly killed next time!"

Sugar would rub the back of her head and smile. "Hehe… Sorry. I'll do better next time."

It would take nearly a day, going through traps, finding food that healed them from a spider bake-sale, running into various monsters and Sugar didn't fight them even once. She complimented, wiggled, and was nice towards them. The only one that really startled her was a ghost that was blocking their path. When he was pretending to sleep she tried to move him only for it to hurl a fury of insults. When she asked why he was down there he ended up saying he felt abandoned by his cousin who tried going onto become pop-star, though apparently he wasn't that good. She learned this ghosts name was Napsterblook and eventually calmed him down enough to give him advice and he left peacefully. Finally they got to the end of the ruins. They'd get to the queens house where Flowey couldn't really go inside due to the ground being made of hardwood. "You are really weird. Why didn't you fight anyone?! Didn't I tell you they'd kill you if the get the chance?"

"Yeah… but I didn't give them the chance. Besides… I'm… not sure if I could kill anyone… where I'm from, everyones so nice to me… though they do treat me more like a pet bunny. Killing someone is… something I don't want to do."

"Pfft. You'll die with that attitude. Anyways, you should go the rest of the way without me. I won't survive out there anyway."

"W-What? No! Please don't make me go alone," Sugar would say looking at the flower.

The golden flower would sigh. "Sugar… down here it's killed or be killed. With a soul like yours, you'll be a target, especially to Alphys."

"Even more of a reason to stick together. We can watch out for each other. I…" She'd sigh. "I can try my best. I have one ability you haven't seen yet…"

Flowey would look at her. She looked scared, and frankly… she did seem very nice and trustworthy. Very oblivious though, which he knew meant that she'd probably be killed very quickly without help. He'd sigh and open his mouth to answer.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" a calm voice would say behind them. "A monster with a colored soul and a talking flower? This is quite lucky."

Sugar would turn around and see a goat-lady in dark clothes that were tattered, dust on her. "Um… Hi."

"You idiot, run!"

Sugar would look up at the goat lady and see her floppy ears and smile. "You have ears sort of like mine." She'd wiggle her ears and smile.

The queen would look at the small girl confused. She wasn't afraid and was being very… cute. "I… I guess we do."

Flowey would watch their interactions, confused. _Why are you still being nice?!_

Sugar would swish her tail and smile looking at the queens eyes seeing that they looked very tired, her fur very messy. "You… look tired and need a makeover. Want me to brush your fur?"

Again, the queen was confused. She liked this girl already. She wasn't like other monsters that attacked her and not annoying like the pests down here. _I think I'll keep her._ "Alright child. I'll make us some pie and while it bakes we can do that."

"Can my friend come too?"

The queen would pause, looking at Flowey, then nod and point to a flower pot. She'd then walk towards her house, keeping an eye on the two monsters.

Sugar would smile and look to her friend. "Is she the queen? She doesn't seem bad."

"It's probably a trap… But that pot is the only way I can go in with you," he'd say with a sigh.

"So you are going with me?" She'd say with a smile, eyes shimmering.

"Yeah. Without me, you'd die. … You think of me as… a friend?"

"Of course. All the people I meet I'm friends with. Even all the Froggit's and Whismer's. They just needed to know there is someone nice still out there."

Flowey looked confused and sighed. He'd watch the little monster run on all fours to grab the flower pot and fill it with soil. He always saw her smiling, which was nice compared to the dreary atmosphere he lives in and came to know. He'd go into the ground and pop up in front of her. He'd watch her finish filling the pot, seeing her white paws were now really dirty.

"It's done. Need me to help you into the pot?"

Flowey would nod, though became a bit nervous. He'd watch and feel her dig around his roots, though was careful not to touch them directly. He'd feel her lift him up and put him in the pot, putting soil over the roots. "You good with plants or something?"

"Yeah. I have my own garden at home that Papa and I built." She'd suddenly realized something and look to her friend. "Am… I ever going to see Papa again?"

Flowey looked at her and then down. "Well… I don't think I should lie to you. There is a barrier that keeps all us monsters inside. The only way out is to kill and collect the colored souls of humans and break the barrier. Ever since the end of the war between human and monsters, we've been suck down here. It's possible maybe a few are still on the surface… like you. That's why we monsters fight each other, to get stronger…"

The young experiment looked to her friend. "But… Humans aren't all bad and have changed over the many years… I'm friends with a couple. Some are still mean, but not any reason to kill them…" She'd pick up her friends pot and put them on her back. "Guess I won't be seeing Papa for a long time."

Flowey saw Sugar wasn't smiling. He didn't like it. "Hey, maybe we can find a way out. I'll join you where-ever you go. Ok?"

She'd smile at him and start walking. "I'll count on it."

Sugar would trot to the house and climb the stairs, using her tail to keep Flowey balanced on her back. Once inside she'd take Flowey into her paws and walk on two legs, not wanting to dirty the floor with muddy paws. She'd find the queen in her kitchen making something. "Um… Mrs. Queen, if there anywhere I can wash my paws?" She'd put Flowey down and show them to her, her white paws with blue pads covered in brown and black.

She'd look at the little one putting her paws and arms up at her and smile. "Yes child. You may use the sink. By the way, my name is Toriel."

"Ok Queen Toriel. Thank you." Sugar would pick Flowey back up and go to wash her paws. Afterwards she'd to the sitting room and look at the books.

"I know where the exit is. We should head there now."

"I can't leave yet. I told Queen Toriel I'd brush her fur."

"Didn't I tell you it's just a trap? We need to keep moving."

"Please Flowey, can't I stay a bit longer to at least do what I promised? Afterwards we can leave, alright? I pinky prom…." She'd pause and giggle. "Sorry, I forgot you don't have a pinky."

Flowey would roll his eyes and sigh, giving up the argument.

A few minutes later, the queen would enter and sit in the big chair she had in the room, holding a brush. Sugar would have been on the floor and reading to Flowey one of the various books from the queens collection. The Queen would pick the little monster girl up and place her in her lap.

Sugar would feel the brush go against her gently and she'd smile. "Hey! I said I'd brush you!"

"I know dear child. I just thought I'd brush you first. Your fur is lovely and I wanted to brush it. After that, we'll have butterscotch-cinnamon pie, then you may brush my fur," the goat queen would say.

"Fine, but I don't really need it," Sugar would lie down and relax on the queens lap. She'd enjoy the feeling and nearly fall asleep, but Flowey would wake her up.

The queen would bring them each a slice of pie and Sugar would eat hers happily while Flowey was more skeptical. Toriel would eat her piece of pie and take the plates away when everyone was finished. After that, she'd sit down on her chair and Sugar would jump onto the arm of the chair, then onto the back and start brushing out her fur that she could see. When she was done, the queens fur was smoother and Sugar had to empty the brush about four times.

"You look super pretty Queen Toriel."

"Thank you my child. It's been so long since I've have company."

"Flowey and I can always come visit you Queen Toriel."

"Oh, that's not going to happen. You'll be staying with me here."

Flowey would look at Sugar and fold his leafs in the 'See, I told you.' fashion. The young girl would look to the goat woman. "No Queen Toriel, I have to go, I have to find my way back home."

"No you don't my dear child. This shall be your home and to make sure you can't leave, I'll break the entrance so you can't escape," and with that the queen would get up and rush towards the door.

"Come on Sugar! We have to stop her, or there is no way you'll be able to leave!"

She'd nod and grab her friend, putting him on her back and bolting for the door. Flowey would give directions as if he knew the place himself, Sugar gaining on the queen quickly due to her speed increase by being on all fours.

"Dear child, if you wish to leave, you'll have to get through me or die trying!"

With that their battle would begin. Toriel would fight fiercely, throwing fire in many directions. Sugar would use the walls too her advantage and run up them, the pads in her paws glowing blue, then jump off to glide to another. She'd jump and get hit and burned many times, blocking Flowey from other attacks so he wouldn't get hurt. She'd be huffing and puffing after a couple minutes. When the small mix and matched monster had her chance, she'd press the FIGHT button. The thing is, her option then became two and she chose the one she was best at. She'd take in a deep breath and make such a high pitched noise it hurt Toriel's ears and stunned her. She'd then smash the MERCY button and run, Flowey on her back. They'd slip through the door.

"I'm so sorry Queen Tori! I'll visit when I can! I promise!" she'd yell behind herself, looking back as Toriel looked at her upset and obviously angry.


	2. Red Snow

"H… How did you do that?! What was that!?" the golden talking flower would ask.

Sugar would look down embarrassed. "It's… a stunning move I was taught by my papa when he learned I could… sing. That one was such a high frequency it hurts anything with ears. D-Depending on the frequency I can stun things without ears too… Even my head hurts after doing it though… Be glad you don't have any ear drums."

They'd be walking down the last corridor that lead out of the ruins. Flowey was now out of his pot and traveling through the ground, though Sugar would keep the pot just in case. They'd reach the double doors and Sugar could feel the cold through them. Sugar would become a bit nervous and look to Flowey.

"Here we go." She'd push the doors open and have to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust. There was snow as far as her eyes could see and trees that were so tall that it took all she had not to climb onto and glide from tree to tree. "Oh wow! Snow!" She'd look at it and paw at it a bit. "Wow, it's so cold."

"What, you've never seen snow before?"

"I have, but I wasn't allowed in it. If I have been in snow I don't have memory of it," she'd say smiling. She'd then get on all fours and jump into a pile and giggle.

Flowey would pop up in front of her. "Why weren't you allowed in it?"

She'd look at Flowey and smile. "Papa said he didn't want me out in the snow because my molecular structure is that of many creatures that don't live in cold climates and it could either make me very slow or possibly make me hibernate." She'd smile and shake the snow off her body.

 _Uh oh. Better either get her clothes or someplace warm, and fast then._ "Uh, guess we better be careful then. Let's get moving and keep your blood pumping, besides we don't want to run into the skeleton brothers."

"More monsters I'm guessing. Ok. Hey, if you want, I can glide from tree to tree. It's much faster and since heat rises it might be warmer up there," she'd say with a smile.

"Good thinking. Just stay near the main path and low enough for me to see you. We can't lose each other now."

"Okie Dokie Flowey!" She'd smile and jump out of the pile of snow and climb the biggest tree. She'd climb very high but enough for Flowey to see and jump off, stretching out her arms and legs, her patagium stretching and slowing her fall as she'd land on the side of the tree and climb up again. "See, like this! Come on slow-poke!"

 _This little monster is full of surprises. That sure does look like fun though._ "I'm coming!" He honestly couldn't remember a time he had so much fun. He'd then look around, seeing something move somewhere beyond the trees. It made him nervous. He'd start following Sugar and keeping an eye on her while also listening to things around them.

It was quiet… to quiet.

They'd get to the bridge with pillars that seemed to try and block it, but the spaces were too wide. Sugar would land on it and smile. "Made it to the bridge." She'd yawn. "I'm getting tired. I think it's night time on the surface."

"How can you tell?" he'd ask popping up on the far side of the bridge.

"Because my inner clock says so. Papa typically reads me a bedtime story and I fall right to sleep."

"Riiiight… You keep says Papa as if I know who that is. Who exactly is 'Papa.'"

She'd think for a moment. "I guess my creator? The one who gathered all the DNA and souls needed to create me." she'd twitch her ears. "I think someone is nearby."

"Then we should keep moving…"

She'd shake her head. "No point. He's been following is the whole time." Like that, right on cue, there'd be a red flash of light and a deep chuckle.

"So you did notice me, huh? Well honey, it's rude not to greet a new friend."

Sugar would look down from the top of the pillars. There was a short skeleton compared to Toriel but taller than Flowey or herself and the other monsters they'd had to face. He was definitely intimidating to look at. He wore a red shirt, a black leather jacket with a symbol on the sleeve, a black spiked collar, shorts, and some dark sneakers. When she looked at his face he sported a sharp toothed grin with one golden tooth, and a glowing red eye.

"Sorry! Gimmie a sec-"

"No you idiot! He's one of the skeleton brothers!"

"But… he called me a friend… Doesn't that mean he's willing to be friendly?" She'd jump down and walk to the skeleton who'd be smiling and holding out a hand.

"Heh, you ain't from 'round here are ya, pup?" he'd leer down on her and grin, showing a golden tooth.

"Nope." She'd shake her head and smile, then take the boned males hand with her paw.

"Guess I better show ya then," he'd grip her hand to the near breaking point, turning her soul red, then throwing her into the air. The FIGHT had begun. "Down here, it's KILL OR BE KILLED." He'd chuckle. "and I'm going to have a great…" He'd hear something very strange as she was thrown into the air… and it wasn't fear or the crunching sound he expected.

"Wheee!" She'd land somewhere behind him and run back over. "Do that again!" She'd smile at him and wag her tail as she'd click the MERCY option.

"Wha… How did you?"

"I moved before I hit the bones and glided down here. I was so high I think I saw a town. Do it again, please."

The skeleton looked extremely confused. This little monster girl… found joy in being thrown. _Well then, let's try this._ He'd summon his Gasters and aim them at her. "Alright little pup. Let's play dodge death."

"Sounds like dodge ball!" She'd see the things charge and blast towards her. She'd jump and get hit slightly, burning her arm, but shook it off. She'd then run towards the blasters on all fours only to run past them. She'd climb a tree, paws glowing blue, and jump off it and land on a blasters head and started petting it. "Who's a handsome skull of death."

The gaster-blasters would look dumbfounded, but the one she was petting panted like a dog and growled happily. She'd then jump onto another and do the same, and repeat until she had pet all of them. Soon, they'd let her down on the ground and started nuzzling her.

Again, the skeleton looked extremely confused. "Are you playing some trick or something? If you are, it isn't that humerus." He'd grin at his joke.

"I don't do tricks unless I'm given a treat," she'd say giggling and swishing her tail. "Pups do that."

"Alright then, Sit." He'd pull out a bone and give a grin.

She'd giggle and sit in the snow similar to a dog.

He'd keep grinning and move his hand quickly up, bones stabbing her from beneath her. They'd pierce her in her paws, legs, arms, rump and through her stomach. Thinking quickly she'd jump off them and land in front of the skeleton.

She'd cough up some red fluid. "W-Why would you…" she'd have only 1HP left as she'd struggle to get up, everything hurting.

"It's kill or be killed. Learn it."

Her white fur would start to turn red and she'd feel tears burning the back of her eyes as she'd hold back her pain. "It… doesn't have to be like that. Killing people without reason is evil…" The gasters would float over and nuzzle her onto her hind feet.

"What?" He had been called many things when nearly killing others, but evil was definitely not one of them.

"Is it because I didn't greet you properly? If so… I'm sorry."

"No it's not. Why would y-"

"Then why attack me?"

"Because that's how it is down here pup. I see it all the time. Some monster kills another in my front lawn every day just because they are 'weak'. If you don't like it, go back to where you came from." He'd hear the little monster before him sniffling and obviously holding back tears.

"I'm trying to…" she'd whisper more to herself than anyone. She'd get up and rub her eyes to dry them. "Sorry to have bothered you sir…" She'd then slam the FIGHT key and then her special key. "And sorry about this…" She'd take in a big breathe and let out bone rattling screech.

The skeleton would double over in pain, putting his hands over where his ears would be if he had flesh. "FUCK! MAKE IT STOP!"

She'd do just that and hit the RUN option. "FLOWEY RUN!" She'd turn and run, following Flowey as fast as she could. The stun she gave the skeleton made him have no other options but to RUN or MERCY. Unfortunately for the small experiment, she was bleeding profusely and leaving a trail behind her as she ran.

She'd end up climbing up a tree and jumping deeper into the forest to hide. She'd quickly eat some of the goods from the bake sale, only giving her 15 HP. She'd then start shivering from the cold, looking up at the top of the underground. _I… could really die down here…_ Just then she'd hear a Gaster and jump off the tree, only to be blasted back to 1HP.

"HEY! I didn't appreciate you rattling my bones like that! That's NOT how you treat a new friend, pup."

"Neither is trying to kill them!" She'd land on another tree, only to see him disappear and appear on a branch above her. She'd jump off and land in the snow below, all burnt and now freezing. "P-Please don't hurt me, sir… I'm sorry I stunned you… that's my only way of escape without having to kill or be killed… I don't want to hurt anyone. Please."

"Why? Because you're not evil? How do I know that?" he'd lean against the trees trunk and light a cigarette, taking a puff.

"Would anyone else have spared you when they were knocked too 1HP, twice? Be honest and don't lie…" She'd hit her MERCY option, looking at him with kind but sad eyes, blood now starting to drip again.

He'd be quiet and think for a bit and let out a puff of smoke. "You're right pup." He'd hit his own MERCY option without looking at it. "Besides, you didn't kill anyone. I can tell since you've never leveled."

She'd feel relief and sigh, only to jump and fall backwards into snow when he'd flash right in front of her.

He'd start laughing and looked at her. "That and killing you would be a waste. You might prove useful."

She'd look up at him on the ground as he'd offer his hand again… She'd look at it… then took a deep breath and took it, eyes closed tightly, cringing as he lifted her only her hind legs. She'd then open her eyes, realizing he wasn't going to hurt her… for now.

"Um… Let's start over then… Maybe… put this in the past?" She'd smile at him, 1HP, burnt and bleeding, and fur still stained.

He'd look at her and release her paw, looking at her strangely. _This kid… is going to trust me… after nearly killing her and… wants to be my friend? Is this girl stupid?_

She'd look at her paws and sigh, slowly kneeling down to rub them in the snow to clean them. She'd then stand back up and offer a newly clean paw to the skeleton before her with a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Sugar."

He'd sigh heavily, starting to feel a twang of guilt. He'd take her paw. "I'm Sans."

She'd look sad and look down. "Sorry again for that stun. I really do feel bad, but… I'm sure you get why I did it… Do your bones hurt? I can help if they do…"

"Really now? How do you expect to do that? You're the one with 1HP right now."

She'd smile and step over to him and close her eyes. She'd then wrap her arms around him and hug him warmly yet firmly. The skeleton froze, not use to this close contact, looking down at her. He'd smell her burnt fur and feel blood getting on him. He was about to shove her off when he'd hear a sound coming from her and felt a vibration coming from her throat and chest. It was… purring? The vibrations were actually helping his bones not to hurt at much… How strange.

She'd let go after a couple minutes and look up to him smiling. "That should do." She'd see him look at her unsure.

The two of them stood there off the beaten path, Sans thinking to himself and smoking his cigarette. Sugar would look around awkwardly and rub her arm with a paw. After a long while she'd smile.

"Well… I should find my friend and go…" She'd turn to leave, obviously weak, bloody, and hurting.

He'd watch her head towards a tree, limping, blood trailing, and once she got close to the tree, her pads began to glow. He'd groan and engulf her soul in red, pulling her over to him and making her sit in the snow. " _She made my bones feel better, apologized, and didn't even try to kill me. The least I can do is heal her after nearly killing her… Twice."_ he'd think, rationalizing with himself.

"Here. Eat this." He'd pull a hotdog out of his pocket, not looking at her. "It'll heal ya and get that blood off."

She'd take it and look at him strangely. She'd sniff the hotdog.

"It isn't poisoned, alright. Just eat it before I change my mind sweetheart. BONE-Appatite"

She'd giggle at the joke and eat the hotdog, feeling her body heal. She'd look at Sans and smile. "Thank you."

"Where you from, Pup?" He'd sit in the snow next to her and watch her closely.

"Hold on. Flowey! Where are you?!" She'd look around for her golden flowered friend. He had disappeared as soon he saw Sans attack her from the trees.

He'd pop up right in front of her, looking very angry. "You idiot! He nearly killed you! TWICE! I saw that whole thing! Do you have any idea how mad I would have been and… how alone I would have been if you died…"

Sans would look at the flower and grin. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes you have. You've nearly killed me plenty of times. But I'm her friend so I'd like it if you'd spare me in more ways than one."

"Fine, don't need to give me that cold stare," he'd chuckle. "Anyways, tell me pup, where you from?"

She think. "I'm from the surface. I live with my Papa… or as I told Flowey earlier, with my creator," she'd say with a shiver.

"Really now?"

"Yeah…" She'd look to Flowey. "Uh… we might want to get moving… I can feel the side effects of my genetics."

"Shit. Alright, let's go."

"Where ya off too?"

She'd look at him. "I'm… not sure. I'm just following Flowey. He's doing his best to protect and help… but I'm a bit…"

"Oblivious, spontaneous, free spirited, naive, and don't listen. Come on, let's go before you nearly die again."

She'd smile and shiver, getting up and running to the closest tree. "Alright. Goodbye Sans. If we meet again, feel free to throw me really high again just… don't try and kill me."

"Heh. Later Pup. Don't turn into a pup-sicle."

She'd smile, still wary of the skeleton and climb up the tree then spring off and glide away. Flowey would lead the way.

During their journey, at a few points Sugar would have to run through the snow on all fours. They'd also run into many different dog monsters, including Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogamy and Dogressa. It wasn't too hard to befriend them, she just had to pet them and smell like a dog. They'd have to solve a couple puzzles too, which wasn't too hard.

They'd be headed towards the town of Snowdin when they'd spy someone working on a machine. It was another skeleton, but taller. He'd be slouched over, mumbling and growling. He wore black and red, very dark and scary looking. Even more so than Sans. There was a panel on the floor, and though she was not sure what it did, it didn't have snow so she guessed it was a puzzle.

Sugar would whisper to her flower friend. "Um… should I try friending this guy too?"

"Not sure. I mean, you've done well befriending everyone so far, but I doubt you'll get this guy to like you. He's the captain of the royal guard. He has tried killing me so many times. It's scary. If he'd do that to me, I doubt he'd stop killing for you."

She'd sigh and sit at the base of the tree she was hiding behind. "I think everyone can have compassion and understanding if they tried." She'd shiver roughly. "I'm getting really tired Flowey… If I don't find warmth and rest soon I might fall asleep."

He'd bite his lip. He'd look at the royal guardsmen and sigh. "Hey, Bonehead!"

"Flowey… what are you…"

"When he chases me, you head into the town. Go into the inn and rest. I'll find you." He'd whisper to her. He'd see the tall one had seen him. "Yeah you! Come get me!"

"Flowey… I can't just have you leave. I don't know the way…"

"Just follow the path. You're stronger than you think. Besides, if I've slipped away once, I'll do it again." He'd see the tall skeleton starting to run forward, not having activated the machine. "Don't worry, I won't kill him either. I think I've learned something while watching you." He'd then disappear into the ground and pop up a long ways away.

Sugar would curl up against the tree, hearing the running thumps and crunching of boots breaking through snow in chase.

"YOU STUPID FLOWER, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS TIME!" the monster would yell running right pass her and after her friend.

 _Please stay safe Flowey._ She'd get up and feel her body becoming very slow. She'd get on all fours and run as well as she could, though for most it probably looked like bunny hops. She'd find an ice puzzle and she had to slip and slide to get it correct. She messed up quite a few times and fell more often. Once it was completed she pushed forward and walked. The cold was getting to her now and she saw a bridge up ahead. Her legs were wobbly and she'd try and press forward but right before the bridge her legs stopped. She'd see lights across the bridge and suddenly… black.


	3. Grillby's

She felt something warm. She didn't understand what, but it was comforting. She'd feel something touch her shoulder and she'd flutter her eyes open. She'd see a gold, sharp tooth, a black shirt, and hear the voice say: "Hey! Get me another bottle of mustard and fries! She's waking up!" She'd wait until her eyes cleared and would look at the figure more closely.

"S… Sans? I thought…"

"I couldn't just leave ya there in the snow to die. My bro might have, but not me," he'd have her sit up and laughed. "I thought I said DON'T turn into a pup-sicle." He'd sound annoyed now.

She'd smile at him and pounce hug him, making his eyes glow more until he realized she wasn't attacking. He wouldn't move. "Thanks for your help." She'd look around, seeing those she's befriended and some that were new. They were staring at her funny.

Sans wouldn't have hugged her back, very unsure of such affection. "Uh… Pup, you can let go now."

She'd jump off him and giggle. "Sorry, I'm a clinger. Might be in my genetics." She'd hop down from her seat and shake out her fur before trotting over and asking those she knew if they were ok. She'd chat with a handful of them and then return to Sans. "I really have to get use to these hateful looks. I'd think I'd be use to them since my siblings at home look at me similarly."

"Really now? Why's that?"

She'd rub the back of her head. "Um… I'm… not sure I should tell you that yet…" She'd look around at the angry faces, the few that were threatening each other, only for a knife to come out of nowhere and stop it. "Is… anyone ever happy around here?"

"Yeah. Happy that they are alive rather than white dust."

She'd frown. "Not that type of happy. I mean really happy. Smiling, laughing, affection, and all that. Everyone seems to keep to themselves or hate each other… This is nothing like the surface outside my home." She'd get an epiphany and smile.

Sans would see it and look wary. "Pup, what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to make friends with everyone and make them smile a real smile." She'd smile at him. "I'm going to start with you!"

He'd choke on a salty laugh. "Yeah right Pup. I doubt you'll accomplish that."

"Won't know until I try. I've already befriended many and I'll make them smile pretty easily. It's just those like you, the queen, and your brother that'll be hard."

"Whoah Pup. Don't even think about going near my bro. He'll rip ya to pieces." He'd sound very grim.

"Then let him. At least I would have tried," she'd look at Sans who'd look at her as if she was stupid. She'd then smile and put a paw on his cheek bone slowly and lightly. "You'll see that I maybe weak, but I have special talents. Maybe fate brought me here to help you." Her stomach would then growl loudly and the fur across her muzzle would turn pink. "oops."

Sans would snort and push over his little boat of fries to her. "Here. Grillby is awesome and makes great food."

She'd tilt her head. She'd look around and see a man made of fire. "Is that him?" She'd eat a fry, wag her tail and smile.

"Yup. That's him. Makes the best fries in town."

"These are really good. Even better than mine when I cook at home."

"That reminds me. What exactly do you do on the surface? No humans attack you?"

She'd look at Sans and think for a bit. "Well, just like all living things, there are good ones and bad ones. The few humans that were mean have done or tried doing things that could have hurt or maybe even kill me. I've have cans tied to my tail, had hot water thrown on me, and one time some evil kid tried setting me on fire…" she'd look to Grillby, "Heh no offence. I can't handle fire like you sir."

The fire elemental would nod and clean a knife.

She'd continue. "But the nice ones… They'd invited me to go sledding, theme parks, I've gone to the movies, and they actually use the same nickname you've been calling me. But, my job is to serve Papa first along with my… siblings?"

Sans would look at her and listen, some monsters around them stopping their conversations and listening too. Sans would smile at her and shrug. "Alright pup, then what do you do with your old man?"

"Little things. I'm an assistant all around. I cook, clean, have his experiments tested on me, I had my DNA tweeked, and I've practiced my talents." She'd suddenly have a realization and pull her tail over to hug it.

"What's wrong now?"

She'd look at him and wrinkle her little nose. "I… don't know if I'm going to see Papa again… I am not there to help him…"

Sans would look at the little monster next to him. He really didn't know what to think about her. She was weak, that's for sure, but she was so full of life, so care-free, and normally so happy it was stupid. Seeing her look moapy now kind of annoyed him. "Listen Pup, if you don't cheer up I'm going to whack ya up-side the head. Seeing you all sad is pissing me off."

She'd look at him with surprise. "Wait… you're mad that I'm sad?"

He'd raise his brow bone. "Yeah, so?"

She'd smile and let go of her tail to wag it. "That means you care. See, we are becoming friends already." She'd go back to eating fries and would put some of the gold coins she found when walking through the forest onto the counter. "Mister Grillby Sir…" She'd look at him and see him somewhat look at her. "Here. It's a tip. I don't want someone to take it."

The elemental would look at her strangely, but walk over. He'd take the gold coins and put them away. He'd look at her and then Sans. Then after a while he'd speak. "… Where you find this one? … She's not your type."

She'd tilt her head confused. "Type?"

Suddenly a bone flew past her head and nearly hit Grillby. In return she'd see Grillby throw the knife he was just cleaning and it'd miss her just barely, landing between Sans fingers. She'd squeak, tail puffing up and drop onto the ground.

"Don't answer her question Grillby, Pal. She's a bit to… innocent to know 'bout that sort of stuff," Sans would say with a growl.

"… Then why bring her here of all places… Do you plan on destroying another flower?" He'd pull out another knife and begin cleaning it.

Sans would slam his boney fists on the bar. "SHUT IT! Or do you wanna give me a good time?"

Sugar would get up on the stool, then onto the bar and get between them. "P-Please st-stop. It's ok… Um… I don't get why you're mad, but… uh… Can we… not fight?... Please?"

She'd feel something pat her shoulder and she'd look at the gloved hand, then up at the glasses over a mister Grillby's face. She'd turn around and smile, putting her arms up to him. When he leaned down, she ignored the heat and possible burning and hugged him around the neck. She'd feel the heat get more intense, but ignored it, feeling a bit of a burn. Then let go before she could get really scorched.

Everyone stared at the little creature hugging, literally the hottest being in the underground other than then Vulkin in hotland, yet only get away with mild burn. Better yet Grillby actually wasn't threatening her with a knife.

Grillby would smile at her. He'd tweek her nose between his thumb and index finger, making her sneeze. He'd then scratch behind her ear and she'd smile and lean into it, tail wagging.

Eyes were now definitely on them now. Grillby? Showing… affection? This was never heard of. He'd sooner throw a knife at you then give you the time of day.

"Heh Heh, you really are like a Pup." He'd put his powers on her and move her away from Grillby, glaring at him before putting her back on her stool.

She'd smile and blush a bit. "I'm a sucker for ear scratching. Don't go telling anyone though. Instant friendship on my end practically." She'd look at Grillby and put her paw out to him. She'd introduce herself and talk to him a bit, getting to know him more. She'd be patience and listen. During his talking, every once in a while a knife would fling out of his hand, landing near someone who was either about to start a fight or was being disrespectful to him. She'd give him another hug when they finished and he had to go back to work.

"I never asked about you Sans. What are you like? What's your story?" She'd look at him.

"Heh, I'd tell ya Pup, but I'm not sure you're really interested. Besides, in order for me to fully trust ya, my Bro would have too," he'd say with a dark laugh. "Can tell ya this. I love a good joke, though my humor is pretty dark. I'm lazy and I am well hated."

Sugar would think for a moment, remembering a very ironic song that was pretty dark from a comedy show. "Do… you like music?"

"Depends. Hard finding songs I like."

She'd nod and curl her tail and start tapping the wood of the stool to make a beat. She'd look at Sans and smile.

This is a song about Irony, so strap in!

My dogs stomach, was very upset  
So I put him in the car and we went to the vet  
And on the way to the vet… I killed a cat.

(She'd see Sans chuckle a bit)

I adopted a child, from over-seas  
To save him from child-labor fact-or-ies  
and on his very first birthday, we went to a toy workshop.

(Sans would snort and laugh a bit more)

Isn't that an I-R-O-N-I-C-I-N-O-I-R-O-N-I-C  
Well, a water park was burnt to the ground  
And a tow truck is broken-down  
I use to always cry when I laughed  
And then I was kidnapped by a clown!

(Sans would be cracking up was hitting his fist on the bar.)

My grandfather had Alzheimer's  
And one day we were…

(Sans would wait and then get the joke and fall off his stool laughing at the ending of the song.)

Sugar would smile and watch him laughing at the stupid song. It was by Bo Burnham and he had lots of songs that were like that, though she didn't get quite a few things he talked about. She'd look around and see others were chuckling and laughing too, some even clapped a bit. She'd blush and stand on her stool, giving a bow.

"Heh heh… Thanks." She'd rub the back on her head and jump off the stool to help Sans up. "I made you laugh and smile. Now just to make you a full friend."

"Yeah Yeah, Pup. Good song, but friendship will take more than that."

She'd shrug and help him onto his stool. "That's fine, I can wait. Love is patient, love is kind. That's what I read once on a candy wrapper. That and a really dumb joke about a cheetah." She'd stretch a bit, the extra skin from her wrist to her ankles showing, and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to find something to wear in this snow. Even if I have to make it, I'll do something." She'd walk out the door and back into the snow.


	4. One Bad Skeleton

She'd see she was in the town now and would look at the buildings. She'd see a library, Inn, Grillby's, someones home, and finally finding one that looked like a store. The towns people glared at her as she walked on her hind legs through the town. One monster who had no arms, looked somewhat like a lizard with a striped jacket somehow threw a snowball at her… even though he had no arms, which she'd shake of and smile. Snow wasn't painful, just cold. She'd decide to walk into the only store in town to see if they had anything.

She'd walk in and find a bunny lady. She'd be wearing a black tank-top, a fedora, and a collar. She'd browse around the store, looking at the clothes, though not particularly interested her. Everything was very dark, had spikes, or was very… naughty looking. Instead she'd find yarn, knitting needles, and a pair of pink boots with fuzzy insides in the clearance section. She'd grab purple, light pink, and light blue yarn, a pair of needles, and try on the boots before taking them to the clerk.

The clerk would be reading a book when she'd see the small, mix and matched monster come over to the counter and place items on the counter. She'd look at Sugar funny, then put the book down and ring up the items. "That'll be 60 gold."

"Ok." Sugar would produce the gold and only have one left. "Hi, I'm Sugar by the way. I have to say, I really like the color of your fur. It's very pretty."

Again, the clerk would look at her funny. "Is that some sort of threat to skin me? Because I will kill you right here and now if it is."

Sugar would look shocked. "Oh dear no! I was just saying to look lovely. I'm… sort of new here. I'm sorry if it sounded that way." She'd look the clerk over and think for a moment. She'd then go to the back and find a yellow sunny hat and walk back over, handing her the last gold she had. Then climbed onto the counter and slowly put the hat on the cashiers head, making no movements that were threatening. She'd then hop down and look at the store keeper again. "Yellow looks very good on you. You should wear it more often." Sugar would smile and collect her things in a plastic bag and wave. "Bye Bye. I'll stop by to say hi."

The clerk would watch the little one go. She didn't know what to say, nor do. She did see she had only the single gold left, yet spent it on her? Buying things from her own store and give it to her? That was… unheard of. She'd pick up a mirror and looked at herself… The little one was right. It did look nice on her, though the collar didn't quite match… _That girl is really special._

Sugar would put on her boots and walk back to Grillby's. She knew she didn't have enough for the Inn. She was completely broke now.

She'd walk back into the bar and see two people fighting, punching and snapping at each other. Sugar would jump out of the way barely in time before one monster was thrown at the door. She'd land with a THUMP only for a table to be knocked over and land over her. Without thinking she'd let out an ear piercing, high singing note, which stunned anyone near her, having them cover their ears and a couple glasses shattering. Everyone else looked in the fights direction, a Sugar curled up, clutching her bag, eyes squeezed shut, and hiding shakily.

Grillby shoved the fighters who were a bit dizzy from the note aside and moved the table. He'd pat the small one who'd open her eyes and look at him. Grillby then offered a free hand to her, which she'd take hesitantly. He'd then pick her up, tucking her under his arm and pointed a knife to the two who were now shaking off the stun.

"… You two… Get out before I cut you to ribbons… " with that the two would dash out and Grillby would go and place Sugar in a booth. "…You alright?"

She'd smile and start pulling things out of her bag. "Yeah. I'm ok. Sorry… I broke some of your glasses… I'll work for you to pay you back if you need. I'm… sort of broke now."

Grillby would look at her, putting a hand to his… chin? He'd look around the bar and shrug. "Help clean tonight at closing… I'll pay you the difference."

She'd smile and nod. "Ok."

Grillby would then give her a warning to stay there and out of dangers way before leaving her to do her own thing. She'd sit in the booth and start crocheting a scarf. It would take her a while to get into a rhythm. Even so, she'd mess up and have to redo a portion. Between doing that she'd talk to some of those she met. Apparently Sans had left not long after she did. Something about his brother finding the human again… Which though that was concerning to her, she didn't know where they were or what she could do. By the end of the day, she had a good foot of the scarf done and had made some friends.

When the bar was closing, she'd put her things in the booth, including her boots, and go behind the bar. She'd find the cleaning supplies and would look at Grillby. "Um… I hope you don't mind… but I tend to sing while doing chores. Don't worry, I won't sing the really high one again."

Grillby would look at her, then nod. "… Go… ahead. I'll be in the back. Don't go there. …You'll die." He'd state bluntly. "If you need me, ... knock."

She'd look shocked, but nodded in understanding. She'd grab a sponge and the cleaning supplies and find the one she knew worked best. She'd start cleaning the bar first. She'd clean the outside, then start cleaning the inside, remembering where bottles were and cleaning it section be section. She'd then clean stools, chairs and tables. She'd start flipping the chairs and moveable stools up onto the tables. After that she'd get out the broom to sweep and then the mop to … well mop. Throughout the time she'd be singing songs from the early 2000's: Avril Lavigne, Cascada, M2M, and even a bit of PINK. She'd be mopping when she'd sing a song with all her feelings she currently had.

Papyrus would be with Sans walking home. They had been chasing a human and that golden flower, Flowey all day. Papyrus was fuming and Sans was just ignoring his brothers bickering. Sans would then notice something while walking past Grillby's and stop.

"SANS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STOPPING SUDDENLY WHEN I'M TALKING AT YOU! I SWEAR YOU ARE THE MOST-"

"Shh. Listen Boss."

Though obviously annoyed and frustrated, the tall skeleton would cross his arms and listen. He'd hear a voice unfamiliar to him singing inside the bar and grill of their little town.

"Grew up in a small town,  
and when the rain would fall down.  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreamin' of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I try to speak out  
Felt like no one (was listening)  
Wanting to belong here  
But something feels so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could break away.

I spread my wings and I learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes, until I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget and the (friendships I've won)  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and Breakaway.

The skeleton brothers would stand and listen for a while longer. Each lyric was filled with emotion and a bittersweet feeling, yet power and… DETERMINATION. Though Sans could tell who it was, he would look at Papyrus who was now looking at the Bar and Grill he hated with a… look he didn't recognize. He'd then see him starting for Grillby's door. _Uh Oh._

"Hey Boss. Grillby's isn't open. He and someone must be cleaning or something. Let's get the things from the shop before it closes," he'd suggest.

"JUST HOLD ON. I WANT TO SEE WHO IT IS. I KNOW EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND YET DON'T KNOW WHO THIS IS. IT MIGHT BE THE HUMAN AGAIN!"

Before Sans could argue, Papyrus would throw open the door and run inside. "HUMAN IT'S TIME FO-AH!" he'd slip and fall right onto the floor.

"EEP!" Sugar would jump and see a tall skeleton on the floor where she had just mopped. "Oh my gosh!" She'd rush over and kneel down. "A-Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I should have put up a wet floor sign!" She'd feel thoughts in the back of her mind sweeping over but look him over and it would click into her head who this was. _Oooh no._

The skeleton would groan and rub his skull, feeling that someone was near him and kneeling to him, but didn't bother looking yet. He'd hear her frantically talking saying sorry… the weird thing was she asked if he was ok… _What? Does this human not know who I am?_ "LISTEN HUMAN, WHY ARE Y-" He'd look over and see an off-white, pink, and blue monster looking at him with concerned, large, pink eyes. She was small and looking at him and used a gentle paw to touch his radius and ulna in his arm which looked bruised.

"Here! Let me get something for you!" She'd run from him over to a booth, then race back with a cinnamon bunny. "Here, you have it."

"MONSER GIRL, DO YOU NOT KNOW THE RULES OF THE UNDERGROUND. NOR WHO I AM?"

She'd blush a bit and look at her paws. "I do… sir… but I'm not from here. I can't possibly follow your rules of kill or be killed. As for knowing who you are… You're Sans brother, yes? Captain of the royal guard?" She'd look at him as he'd sit up, looking at her.

"SO YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS GESTURE IS INSULTING TO MY TITLE?" he'd ask.

She'd think about it. "I… guess it could seem like that if you twisted it… but it was my fault you fell. So, I must adhere to my mistake and give you kindness… Or… would you rather hit or kill me instead?" She'd look at him with sad eyes.

The royal guardsmen would look at the small creature before him. She was… different to say the least. She seemed genuine in her words and her offer of the cinnamon bunny, yet not at all scared of him. More like… she just felt guilty she hurt him, even if indirectly. He'd let out a heavy sigh and take her offer of monster food. "YOU BEST BE LUCKY I'M TIRED." He'd look at her HP and LV, seeing her LV was one and her HP was extremely low. "BESIDES, YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY EFFORT. YOU'RE TOO WEAK AND IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH FUN OR EVEN A CHALLENGE"

He'd look at her face and see the strangest thing yet… she was smiling happily, tail even wagging. _What is up with this girl?!_

"That's fine by me. By the way, my name is Sugar." She'd stand up and then jump onto a wall near him, climbing up and offering a free paw. "Would you like help up?"

Papyrus would roll the orange globes in his eyes, getting up himself. He'd take her paw and shake it firmly. "PAPYRUS THE TERRIBLE, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD… HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT WITHOUT CLAWS?"

She'd tilt her head confused. "Do what?"

"CLIMBING THE WALL THING?"

"Ooooh, that. My paws glow and can have me stick to anything really. Anything solid at least. I have to clean the windows next so I guess you can see yourself," she'd say with a smile. She'd see Sans walk in and grin at her. "Hi Sans." She'd get off the wall and walk over and hug him.

"Heh… Hey Pup. Ya working here or something? Why are ya here?" He'd pat her shoulder and look at his brother who'd be looking at him with confusion. He'd answer him with a shrug.

Sugar let go. "Uh… I sort of… um…"

"She shattered about five glasses… and three beer bottles when she got scared… and sang an ear shattering note… It stunned the couple of idiots who were fighting… Which I found interesting… She's paying off her dept by cleaning." Grillby would say from behind the bar, cleaning a knife. He had been watching since Sugar had started mopping, though she didn't know.

"Little Pup did all that with one scream?"

Grillby would nod and look to Sugar, giving her a look of "Keep Working."

"REALLY NOW? NOT EVEN IN A FIGHT SEQUENCE AND SHE STUNNED PEOPLE? THAT WOULD BE USEFUL." The tall skeleton would look at Sugar who'd be messing with her tail out of sudden embarrassment.

"IIIIIIII'm just gonna go clean the windows. Have water and vinegar? It works better than cleaner," she'd look at Grillby who'd pull out a bottle vinegar and pointed out the sink. She'd run over. She'd make a spray bottle of the mixture, grab a towel, and then run outside in the cold to do a quick wash of the outside windows.

Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby would look at each other, then watch Sugar as she'd run out with concoction. Sans and Papyrus would then go over to the bar and sit on the stools that were there.

"Ya sure are nice to her Grillby. You aren't ever nice to any of us. What's the deal?"

Grillby would look at him and sigh, than start signing in sign language to make this conversation go faster. "With her, she's completely different than all of you. She is nice and even tipped me when she never bought anything, just finished your scraps. When she did something even slightly wrong she didn't blame anyone else. Just offered to do what she could. When have any of you done that?"

Sadly, what he said was true. "So what, you are attached to her now?"

The fire elemental would nod. "Her happy attitude is better than your cocky yet bitter one. Plus, she's cuter and is a hard worker. Just look at her."

Both skeletons would look at him shocked. He never admitted to anything being cute, sexy, or appealing in any way. They'd then look at Sugar on the other side of the glass. She hadn't lied, her paws that were on the glass were glowing a light blue as she'd stick to the glass. They only could assume it was some sort of magic that only affected the paws. She'd be smiling and they could her through the open door a light singing. They couldn't hear the words, but it sounded bubbly and happy. Then they'd see a slump of snow fall right on her, burying her. They all couldn't help but chuckle and watch as they'd see her scratch out to the top of the pile and shake off the extra snow and sneeze with a little "Chyu!" Then walk back into the bar, shivering like crazy.

"D-D-Done, Ou-Ou-Out there." She'd smile and close the door behind her with her tail. She'd then walk over to the window and start cleaning the window slowly, her body slowed by the cold. She'd have only a tiny section done when she'd be picked up by Grillby. "EEEP!"

Grillby would hug her and she'd feel the warmth instantly. She'd hug back and nuzzle her face into his shirt and feel the cold melt off. Sans understood why Grillby was doing it since he sort of saw him carry her in earlier practically frozen, but Papyrus was at a huge loss.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL HERSELF BY SUFFICATION OR SOMETHING?" the younger of the two skeletons would ask.

Sugar would look at Papyrus shocked. "No. I was… showing affection with hugs and nuzzling… wait…" She'd look at Sans and Papyrus. "You two don't hug or show affection, do you?"

Both looked at each other and then her chorusing the words, "NO WAY IN HELL."

She'd be very shocked but nod. "Baby steps then." She'd look to Grillby and nuzzle her face into his neck area for a brief moment. "Thanks Grillby, I'm ok now." She'd jump out of his arms and go back to cleaning the window. She'd be singing lightly to herself again something that sounded more eerie.

Grillby would go back to the bar where the skeletons would order drinks despite the bar technically being closed. He'd serve them and watch Sugar, then looked at the time. It was late now, easily around 2am on the surface. "… After that, you'll be done. You can get your balance after."

She'd look to him and smile, nodding.

Grillby would wash the last few dishes he had in the sink, but all relatively stayed silent, listening to Sugar sing and hum a tune. It was dark, eerie, yet sad. When they saw her face, she was obviously into the song, emulating the feeling with her expressions. It was Evanescence, Hello. By the time she was done singing, everyone was quiet and she finished the window and dropped to the floor.

"I'm super tired now. Is the inn still even open?" she'd ask looking at all of them.

"I HONESTLY DOUBT IT. THEY NORMALLY STOP TAKING IN PEOPLE AT MIDNIGHT." The royal guardsmen would say.

"Doesn't hurt to look though. What will you do if it's not open?"

She'd think and shrug. "Find a tree high up I guess." She'd put the cleaning supplies away, along with the mop and broom. She'd then get her things from the booth and walk over to Grillby. "Thank you for letting me work. Kept my mind busy."

The three of them looked at her confused, but Grillby shrugged and hand her 50 gold and a purple jacket. "… We'll take you to the inn… If it's closed… you can stay at my place."

She'd smile at him. "That's sweet of you. Thanks. But… they don't have to go. They probably have stuff to do."

"We don't really. We missed closing time at the shop so we just need flurry back home. Though having you with the perverted hot-head here doesn't sound like the best plan for ya." He'd say with a toothy grin.

"…Neither does going to… the bone-zone." The fire elemental rebutted.

The cotton candy colored monster looked at them confused. "Uh… are you trying to say Papyrus and you are ok with me… staying at your house?"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING. MY BROTHER IS JUST AN IDIOT. I CAN'T HAVE SOME WEAK MONSTER GIRL AROUND ME! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO WITHHOLD. BESIDES, YOU MEET NONE OF MY STANDARDS." Papyrus would say, crossing his arms.

Sugar would blink confused. "Uh… ok? How would you know if you don't know me?"

"I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS KNOW EVERYTHING. UNLESS YOU CAN COOK, YOU'RE NOT LAZY, ARE AS GREAT AS I AM, AND STRONG, YOU'LL NEVER MEET MY STANDARDS" he'd smile and look down at her.

"Well, I got two things out of four." She'd shrug. "I'm not very strong though. I wasn't made to be." She'd put on the jacket and her boots before putting her extra stuff in her pockets and looked up to Papyrus. "As for being greater than you… I don't think that will happen. I'm not scary, I'm not powerful, I'm not really all that interesting. If you're a royal guard, like some knight from a fairytale, there is no way I can beat that." She'd giggle and smile at him.

Papyrus would look at her confused. "KNIGHTS IN FAIRYTALES?"

She'd be shocked yet again. "You've never read a fairytale?" She'd think a bit. "Knights battling dragons to save fair maidens from their abandoned castles. Kissing a princess who's been under a spell for 100 years after a long voyage and dangerous tasks. Stuff like that. Everyone loves the knight in the stories. He's tall, handsome, strong, brave, and very nice. You'd make a great knight if really wanted too. If I get back home I'll get a book of them and let you read it." She'd yawn and squeak, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The tall, dark skeleton would think about this concept a bit. It sounded nice. But if he was a knight, who would exactly be the princess? What exactly is the role of the princess in the stories? He had no idea.

Sans looked at her and shrugs. "Let's go see if that inn is open before you end up passing out in the snow and turn into a Pup-sicle again. Don't need ya dying now that Grillby likes ya."

Sugar smiled and giggled, putting a paw out to him and one to Grillby. "Can you hold both hold one of my paws? I'm not great at seeing in the dark."

Sans would roll the red globes of his eyes. He'd look at her paw and slowly take it. He'd feel how warm and soft her pads and fur was. Grillby would nod and put a couple knives in his pocket before grabbing his keys and heading over to the small monster, taking her other paw without hesitating. Papyrus would look at the three of them and frown. Seeing them like that gave him the feeling somewhat left out. Then again, it's not like the little monster knew him that well and he did just tell her he couldn't really be seen with her. He'd be thinking when suddenly his train of thought was broken.

"Sir Papyrus! A knight must lead his subjects. Will you lead us to our destination, please?" She'd smile at him and giggle at his shocked face.

"YES, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS MAY LEAD THE WAY. YOU WEAKLINGS WOULD DIE IF SOMEONE WERE TO AMBUSH YOU ANYWAY." He'd get up off his stool and walk ahead of them.

The four of them would walk to the inn. Papyrus would lead the way as Sans and Grillby held the little cotton-candy monsters paws and helped lead her through the snow and darkness. When they reaching the inn they'd see they were correct as it was closed for the night. Grillby would then look to the little fur-ball and give a questioning look.

"Guess it's a sleepover, huh? Are you sure it's ok? I don't want you thinking you have too. I can handle sleeping in a tree. I've done it before." She'd look to him concerned.

He'd just simply nod and look at the skeletons, who'd be giving the elemental dark questioning looks.

"DO WHAT YOU WISH. I'M HEADING HOME. I HAVE LOTS TO PLAN FOR CAPTURING THE HUMAN. COME ON SANS," Papyrus would shrug and turn to head to their house.

"Grillby, you don't do anything that's going to make me give ya a bad time. She's innocent. Let's keep her that way."

"… Says the bone-head who's taken the innocence of plenty."

"Not my fault they wanted me and had those lustful thoughts." He'd look at Sugar and let go of her paw. "As for you, don't do anything stupid. More than likely we'll see you tomorrow." He'd then walk towards his brother who'd be tapping his foot with impatience.

Sugar smile and wave goodbye. "Goodnight! Sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite!" She'd then look to Grillby and hold his hand tighter. They'd turn around and start heading back to the bar and grill. Sugar would look at him confused and tilt her head.

"… My house is downstairs… It's through the door I told you not to go into… Give me a few minutes… I'll come get you when I'm done."

With that they'd journey to the bar and he'd let go of her paw and head to the side door. He'd take about 30 minutes only to walk into the bar and see the fluffy monster girl in one of the booths curled up with her tail over her face, boots and jacket still on. He'd watch her for a couple seconds and then would gently pick up the small creature. She'd stir a bit but curled up against his chest while in his arms, and he'd shrug, walking into the side door. He cooled the place down to where it wasn't exactly raging fire anymore. It looked like a normal house now and had a kitchen, a living-room, and only two bedrooms, though he turned one into an office and had a futon in it. That's where he'd lie the small fur-ball before taking off her jacket and boots. It was still hot in his home, though not uncomfortable for him it would have her uncomfortable if she had these layers. He'd set her things to the side and then leave the room.


	5. Morals

"SANS, HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS SUGAR MONSTER BEFORE I DID?" Papyrus would ask when they got home. "SHE'S OBVIOUSLY NAÏVE AND WAY TOO NICE. IT'S GOING TO GET HER KILLED DOWN HERE. SHE'D BE THE PERFECT TARGET FOR YOU EVEN TO FINALLY RAISE YOUR LEVEL AND HP."

Sans would throw his jacket off and roll the red globes in his sockets. "We met in the forest by that bridge to the ruins. She shook my hand and we fought, yet she turned my Gasters into her friends, dodged by bones, and she…" He'd stop and think for a bit, then sigh. "I didn't have the soul to kill her. Besides, it'd be better to not gain more enemies on my end. I already have a good time with that as it is."

"YOU'RE GETTING SOFT BIG BROTHER. DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU INTO FORGETTING OUR GOALS HERE. WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE, IT WILL BE KILL OR BE KILLED."

"And exactly how do we know that, Boss?" he'd cross his arms and leer at his younger brother.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. THE HUMANS ARE SAVAGE KILLERS. EVEN ALPHYS FOUND AN OLD NEWSPAPER FROM THE DUMP THAT PROVED THEY STILL ARE!" The taller of the two would spin and glare at his brother. "IF YOU'RE GOING SOFT I WON'T BOTHER PROTECTING YOU. IF YOU LIKE THAT GIRL SO MUCH, YOU HANG OUT WITH HER. I REFUSE."

Sans would glare at him. "She's got nothin' ta do with this. Even if she did, ya don't have to tell me twice. She actually seems to give a shit about others other than herself."

"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T CARE FOR YOU?!"

"Yeah. You and everyone else here in the underground, includin' myself. Hell, she even sees ya being able to be a noble knight and SAVE people. HA! What a laugh. Boss actually caring and saving others."

Papyrus would growl in anger. "THAT DAMN MONSTER HAS YOU BRAINWASHED! YOU'RE SO FOOLISH FOR BELIEVING IN HER! WHAT ALLOWS YOU TO KNOW THAT SHE ISN'T JUST GOING TO KILL YOU LATER?"

The elder brothers eyes would glow brighter and he'd fling his brother into the wall. "I ain't brainwashed and I ain't foolish! As for knowing whether she'd kill me, whelp, I don't. But she so far has treated me like I am worth a shit. Fuck this shit, I'm outa here." He'd grab his jacket start walking towards the door.

Papyrus would appear before him and glare down at him. "YOU ALREADY KNOW I CAN'T LET YOU OUT BY YOURSELF AT NIGHT, ALONE. YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH."

"Like I give a flying fuck, Boss. I'm headed out." There'd then be a flash of red and the smaller skeleton would vanish.

Papyrus would let out a deep sigh and look over the damages from being crashed into a wall. Nothing too bad, just a couple cracked ribs which he'd fix with another bite of the cinnamon bunny he received earlier… that that girl gave him earlier… Something had to be done about her. He'd toss the rest of the food in the trash and go to his room for the night. It had been a long day.

Sugar's eyes would flutter open as she'd let out a squeaky yawn and special little purr-groan as her eyes adjusted. She'd stretch out, yawning and end with a weird little growl-purrr. She'd look around the room, seeing she was no longer in the bar. _Grillby must have moved me… better be_ careful _._ She'd climb off the bed only to trip over something large and fall over it. **_THUMP!_**

She'd roll over onto her back and cover her nose with a paw, looking at the object she tripped over, only to realize it wasn't an object… it was a person.

He'd groan, sitting up and leering down at her as she was lying down. "Morning little, pet. Gee, you're sure clumsy in the morning." He'd look at her coving her nose and holding back tears. "You alright?"

A couple tears escaped as she shook her head no, and slowly let go of her nose, only for it to start bleeding. "I… think I cracked the cartilage… It hurts to breathe…" She'd sit up, and covered her nose again with a paw. She'd look around, not seeing anything to clean it, so she'd get up. She'd walk out of the room only to nearly run into Grillby.

The fire elemental would see the bit of blood between the toes of her paws and would sigh, walking over to a cupboard grabbing a cloth. He'd walk back over and gently take her paw off her nose before cleaning the current blood off, then had her hold the cloth to her nose and head to the kitchen.

Sans would follow them. He'd sit at a table and watched as Grillby would help Sugar reach the sink and wash her bloody nose, then handed her paper towels to put in her nostrils to stop the bleeding. The bar manager then start gently touching her muzzle, frowning when she winced and tears started flowing. The element then started cooking breakfast: Cinnamon bunnies. Sans hated to admit that seeing Grillby being so… caring to her made him feel… not good. Like he was missing something.

"Sans… I didn't hurt you did I?" the little girl would ask, walking over to him with tissue still in her nose.

Sans chuckled and shook his head. "You're the one with a broken nose, yet asking me if I'm ok? How does that work?"

"It works because I would feel bad for hurting you, even by accident. It's was a good friend does." She'd smile, even though she was in obviously in pain.

He'd give a grim chuckle. "Pup, I want you to do something. Enter a fight with me and read my stats. Don't worry, I won't attack ya."

"Um… ok…. I'm trusting you…" She'd enter a fight with him, and followed his instructions to see his stats… He only had 1HP. She'd look shocked and tried covering her mouth, only to accidentally brush her nose and wince. "Ow…"

They'd then both choose MERCY and Sans would chuckle. "So Pup, if you ended up hurting me, I'd actually die."

"That's super scary… I really don't want to hurt you now. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't look down on me, alright? I've survived this long, I'm not gonna die just because you trip over me or fall on me. You're way to light. How heavy are you anyways?"

She'd flutter her eyes. "Um… well I'm only four foot two inches tall. Yet only weight about 42 pounds."

"Ok, that doesn't make sense. How can you be so light when you have flesh, bones, and other stuff?"

She'd think a bit before answering. "My Pa… I mean creator… he said I have very light bone structure. I think he said my bones were like a birds. So, since they aren't as heavy, it lets me glide farther and longer."

She'd look around and find a trashcan, un-stuffing her nose of tissue paper and then damping her nose with the wet washcloth. She'd walk over to Grillby and climb onto the empty counter, sitting down and watching him cook. She'd tilt her head and feel Grillby pat the top of her head gently, then scratch behind her right ear.

Sans would see it and smile. "Hey pup, come here."

She'd get a last few scratches before she'd jump down from the counter and go to Sans. "Yes?"

"Why does scratching behind your ear feel good to you?" he'd look down on her and grin.

She'd think about it, not sure how to describe it. "Well… The warm touching, rubbing, and massaging behind my ears just… feels comforting. It's a loving sort of attention I guess that's not in a sinful way."

Sans would look at her and grin, getting an idea. "Alright, since you act like a pup, look like a pup, and don't care that I call you pup, then I'm getting you a collar like a pup."

She'd think about it and tilt her head. "Can it be purple? Also would it come with a tag?"

He'd look at her shocked. He was honestly joking, thinking she wouldn't be into it. "Uh… sure? I was kidding though."

"Oh? Ok. I thought it was some of underground thing. Everyone except Grillby wears a collar, scarf, or something. Even you are wearing a spiked collar." She'd shrug and remember something. "Mister Grillby, where are my things? I wanna try and finish my scarf today."

Grillby would tell her and she'd run off. Grillby would look at Sans who'd have a slight red blush on his face. Grillby knew what he was thinking of and threw a knife right in between his fingers.

"Chill hothead. I don't see her like that. Too cutesy for me. Though, I do want ta see her in a collar."

Grillby would glare at him, hold up another knife.

"Grillby, imagine it on her and tell me ya wouldn't dig it. If ya don't, you're fuckin lying."

Grillby would sigh, seeing Sugar walk in and imagining a simple purple collar with a little dogtag on it. It was cute.

Sans would take out a cigarette from his pocket and look to Grillby who'd be walking over with food. Grillby would touch the tip of the cigarette, lighting it and sit down at his chair. Sugar would look at them and look to Grillby.

"Uh… what do you have to drink? I can get it for us."

Grillby would tell her he'd get his own, for her own safety. Sans would tell her to get a bottle of mustard. Sugar ended up getting a glass of water for herself because she didn't trust herself with alcohol from the fridge… or anywhere really. She'd climb onto her chair, giving Sans his mustard and she'd set down her glass and eat her cinnamon bunny. Her nose felt better after eating and she'd drink her water. She'd watch the others eat, curiously. Grillby was very gentlemanly when eating; cutting the food in smaller bites, and putting it into the fire where his mouth should be. She could make out the faintest outline of a mouth when he ate, but she had to really focus. Sans, not to her surprise, was pretty sloppy. He would rip the pieces with his fingers and eat them. Though to her surprise, had a red tongue that matched his red eyes.

She'd think for a moment and something would click in her head. "Do your eyes work like my paws to climb trees?"

Sans would look at her and raise a brow bone. "Whatcha mean?"

She'd put up a paw and the already blue pads would start glowing a brighter blue. "You put your soul energy into it to enhance natural abilities. But… at the same time in drains your energy over time."

"Yeah. Why?"

She'd frown. "Doesn't it get tiring? Even I can't use my pads for too long or I'll fall asleep. Even though it's so much fun to climb trees and jump off them."

The skeleton shrugged. "I've done this for so long, it doesn't even bother me anymore. Only time my eyes aren't glowing is when I'm asleep." He'd take another puff of his cigarette and blow it at her, in turn making her sneeze.

"Those things smell so bad. Why do you do it?"

"Habit. It calms me down."

"Oh… ok. Did something happen?"

"No offence, but you aren't someone I exactly want to tell my issues too. Don't want to talk about it to some girl who won't understand."

"… That's sort of harsh. I mean, I get it, but even if I wouldn't understand I'm still willing to listen." She'd smile and eat some more. "If you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here for you Sans."

Sans would stare at her. He really was unsure of this girl. Despite nearly killing her, everyone else trying to kill her, and basically being abused the whole time here, she's smiling, polite, and caring.

They'd finish up breakfast and Grillby would lead them back into the bar. Unfortunately, he could tell today was going to be a very long day. He'd flare up in anger as he'd find one of the windows shattered and snow in his bar. He'd go to get the broom when he'd notice Sugar trotting past and jump onto the wall, paws glowing.

"What are you doing pup?"

She'd walk on the walls over to the broken window and start knocking out the pieces of glass still in the window. "Can't replace a window with glass still here. So, might as well break it and clean it after." She could feel the two of them stare at her as she'd push the pieces of glass out. They'd see her wince a couple times and see blood come from the pads in her paws, but she wouldn't stop until the rest of the glass was gone. She'd then jump and glide onto a table and lick the blood off of them.

Sans would chuckle at her. "What you're also part vampire?"

She'd look at him, tilting her head and smile. "Sure, we can go with that." She'd show him her pads and they'd have a couple small shards of the glass. She'd then put her pads near to mouth and bite at them, spitting out the shards.

Sans and Grillby stared at her in slight disbelief. Something so gentle liking blood and ripping shards of glass from her pads… with her teeth.

"You're secretly sort of freaky, aren't you?" Sans would say watching her.

She'd lick blood off her sharp little teeth and shrug. "Sometimes. I'm use to injuries. I'm just not use to being near death. There is a large difference there."

Sans would laugh a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull. "Heh… guess I could see that…"

She'd see he was feeling guilty and would paw at his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sans. I already forgave you and I don't think you're evil."

Sans would look at her for a bit… then smile, ruffling the fur on top of her head. "Good. I didn't like being called that. Made me feel like a shitty person."

She'd giggle. "There is a little good and bad in everyone. Some just show their bad side more often. That doesn't mean they can't change it though."

Sans would again, stare at her again, processing this information? "Even… those like my bro?"

"I don't see why not. He may seem big, scary, and angry, but I think… there is somewhere inside… some good." She'd smile at him and get off the table, walking over to Grillby. "Mister Grillby, if you melt the snow, I'll clean up the water and glass so you can order a new window."

They would do just that. He'd blast the snow with fireballs, staying away from the water. He hated such stuff and refused to touch it. The little fuzzy monster would then start drying the floor while collecting glass with wash cloths, getting cut again but on nearly all her paws this time. After about the fifth time of her being cut Sans would get annoyed. He'd end up grabbing her with his magic, thrusting her firmly into a chair and making her sit.

"I'll get the glass. Stop tracking blood everywhere and getting yourself hurt. It's annoying." He'd then use his magic to feel and grab any shard or splinter of glass and throw them into a trashcan.

Sugar would smile and start picking a glass splinter out of her hind foot, this time not using her teeth. After getting it out she'd lick the blood off of her paws and throw it away. After that she'd put on her jacket and little boots, heading outside.

"Hey, where you going pup?"

"I haven't seen Flowey in a while… he said he would be back for me. I'm worried about him…"

"Oh, you're flower friend? He's with the human. They were headed here last night. Papyrus is probably out hunting them down."

"What! I have to go now then!" she'd try rushing out the door, only to be held down in place. "Let me go, Sans! I can't let Flowey die."

"Pup, he ditched ya. He's helping that human and left you in the snow to possibly freeze to death. I was here for ya."

She'd look at him shocked and hurt. "Sans… he was my first friend… He made a promise."

"Yeah, well… not everyone can keep promises. That's why some of us don't make them." He'd look at her, the red in his eyes flaring.

She'd look at him, seeing something in the globes that were his eyes: a mix of sorrow, loneliness, and anger. She'd stop resisting his hold. "Ok Sans… I won't leave to get Flowey." She'd smile at him. "We can stop by the store and get that collar if you want, even get me a dogtag and you can put 'Sugar the Pup' on it." She'd smile at him.

Sans looked at her a chuckled. "Alright Pup. Who knows… that human is the final soul we need. If your flower friend succeeds, who knows… maybe the barrier will break with a monster soul and the kids human one."

Sugar would think about that, getting an idea but then shaking her head. "I thought only seven human souls could break it."

Sans shrugged and grinned. "Nope. Can take one monster soul and a human one."

"You guys already… have six human souls though…" She'd feel bad and look at Sans. "Sans… does that mean you and others here have killed children? Directly or indirectly?"

Sans would stay quiet, but by the look on his face, he was indeed, guilty.

"Sans… do you truly hate humans, 100% of them?"

Again… there was silence.

She'd put a paw to her chest, making her soul glow. It was an off white, hinting a light blue. "I'm… 97% monster Sans… the other 3% is human… The human soul is that of patience. If you hate humans… you might as well hate me too." She'd look down, no longer smiling. "That… might be why no one here likes me. I'm fine with that though." She'd look up, offering her paw.

"Uh… Pup… I think-"

"I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK WHEN I SAW YOU, MONSTER GIRL."

Sugar would spin around, looking at Papyrus. She'd smile at him and swish her tail. "Hi Papyrus. How are-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME SO CASUALLY. WE AREN'T FRIENDS. IN FACT… WITH THAT NEW KNOWLEDGE ABOUT YOU… I UTTERLY DESPIZE YOU."

She'd look at him confused. "You… hate me because of something… I have no control over?"

Papyrus would look at her shocked. _Wait… did she just flip this?_

Seeing his shock she'd sigh and look between him and Sans. "Guess that only means one thing then." She'd look to Grillby and smile. "Bye Grillby. Hope you get your window fixed soon."

She'd look at the skeleton brothers and walk over to Sans. She'd hug him and purr. "Find me if you need anything. I think you have some thinking to do."

She'd look to Papyrus and walk over, only for him to leer down on her. "Sir Papyrus… I can't help what I am… I didn't ask to be made. What I can ask is that… maybe you give me a chance? It doesn't have to be now. You're probably busy, but if you have questions, want to talk, or whatever, I'll be around." She'd smile and zip up her coat, walking out the door, looking at the floor, tail dragging behind her.

The three of them watched her walk out. Grillby would then look at Sans and throw a knife into the floor next to him, signing something. Sans would sigh and groan, then look to his brother. His brother was obviously thinking. Papyrus after a good two minutes would shake his head and growl out loud.

"WHY IS THAT GIRL SO… RRRRRAHHH!" he'd pound a clenched, gloved fist into one of Grillby's tables, getting a warning knife thrown at him.

"What, boss? Little monster has you rethinking your morals?" he'd grin and raise his brow bone a bit.

"SHUT UP SANS. SHE'S PART HUMAN! HOW CAN I TRUST HER?!"

"Because everyone has a little good and bad in them, it's just she prefers being good." He'd grin more when his brother looked at him super confused. "Whelp. I'm off to do a skele-ton of work. Gotta look for the human kid and that flower. Maybe do some shopping on the way."

Papyrus watched his brother disappear and looked over at Grillby. Grillby would just shrug and start putting chairs and stools down from on top of tables. Opening was in ten minutes.


	6. A New Friend and New Enemy

Sugar would walk through the snow, not freezing like she normally did because of her coat and boots. She'd work on her scarf as she walked, keeping her paws busy. She'd stop by the shop again and greet the bunny lady, smiling. To Sugar's astonishment she was wearing the hat she gave her and smiled at her warmly. The rest of her clothing was still dark, but she liked that she was wearing her hat.

Sugar would buy all the food she could carry from the lady. When the clerk asked why she was purchasing all the goods, the little experiment smile and simply say "Potato." The rabbit didn't understand and would shrug, giving her a pat on the head and handing her a small backpack to carry her things in. When Sugar tried paying for it, the lady refused payment and sent her on her way, telling her to visit again.

The little monster then walk through the town and went right through it. She'd stop at a very large blizzard, watching it. She'd then put her yarn and needles in her pockets and zip up her jacket. She looked like a purple marshmallow. She'd put the hood up to cover her ears and antenna and took a deep breath before walking into it.

The winds push back on her, the ice would fall and felt like it burned her face, and she put one paw out to shield her eyes. She'd trudge and push forward, her legs beginning to ache when she'd hear a different type of roaring up ahead. She'd smile and get on all fours to run and get through the rest of the storm, despite the biting cold. Once on the other size, she'd look very confused. There was a swamp area right past the blizzard. It was warmer, damper, and stickier. There were waterfalls up ahead and to her, they looked lovely.

She'd take off her jacket, tying it around her waist as she'd walk forward. She'd then start working on the scarf, despite not needing it too much then. She wanted to see Grillby again if she could. For now, she had to get to the barrier… even though she had no idea where it was.

She'd walk a very long time. She'd run into enemies, much stronger than the ones in the forest before Snowdin. She nearly died a couple times, but with the new backpack full of food, she lasted and ended up befriending most, running away from others.

Sugar would be walking through an area where she saw the first plant life other than trees and Flowey. In fact, they looked a lot like him, except blue. When she got near them, they seemed to talk, but said things that put a shiver down her spine. Most told of wishing to become stronger by killing someone. Some said they wished their family members weren't killed. The ones that scared her the most were ones that mentioned the barrier, how they wanted to bring in the last soul or kill whoever was about too.

Suddenly, something fell right behind her and she'd jump with a little yell of surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The monster from the village would say, seeming to glare at her as she look down on him. He was the lizard boy with no arms. He'd be on the floor, only to stand up and look at her. "Saw you walking this way. You know, girls like you shouldn't go by yourself. You're too weak and would easily die."

"Oh? Sorry. I just… have something I have to do." Sugar would smile. She'd think and curl her tail in replacement for her paw. "I'm Sugar. What's your name?"

The child would look at her tail confused, but still glaring. "What are you doing?"

She'd blush a bit. "Um… it would be insulting to offer a handshake when you don't have… you know… hands. So I was offering a tail shake… Is that weird?"

He'd look at her, yet smile, though eyes still looked angry. "Very weird, but I like it. I'm Kid." He'd curl his tail around the end of hers and shake. "So, you say you have to do something. What EXACTLY are you having to do?"

She'd look at him then look down. "Potato."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's a term to say 'I'm not giving out that information.' I don't want people stopping my plans. They can't if I don't talk about them, right?"

Kid would roll his eyes and look at her. "Either way, when following you, you weren't smiling unless you saw something new. You were smiling all the time in Snowdin when I saw you. Figured that that lack of smiles now meant you were thinking of doing something stupid, so I followed you."

"Thank you? I think… I'm glad you noticed me being… well not me. If I was being my usual self, I would have noticed you…"

"Yeah, Yeah. Can we talk and walk now? If you want to keep going with your plans, we have to keep moving. Undyne is on patrol for possible traitors. With that soul you have, she'll take you straight to Alphys lab. Frankly, I don't want to see the only girl I've seen with a good attitude die."

"Oh… right." She'd start walking with Kid then. After a while she'd look to Kid. "So… What's Undyne like?"

Kid would look at her and laugh darkly, showing sharp teeth. "I hate her. Her looks are cool, but frankly anyone who pretty much takes the life of anyone without at least a good reason isn't exactly someone I'm willing to look up too."

"Wow… Sounds scary. Might be hard to find the good in her then."

The lizard kid laughed. "There is no good in her or that twisted scientist. I would know, they are the reason I'm orphaned."

She'd look at him shocked, stopping. "You… don't have family?"

He'd shake his head, stopping to look at her. "Don't pity me girl. I've lived like this for years. I'm not interested in the pity."

"It's not pity, Kid. Concern, yes, but I don't pity people. Pity sounds like I'm looking down on you. I… honestly look up to you because that's such a hard thing to deal with. It makes you so strong." She'd smile at him, opening her arms. "Can I hug you?"

The child would look at her, amazed. That was the first time someone called him strong. He'd feel tears in the back of his eyes, but nodded, walking to her. He'd feel her wrap her arms around him, her fur warm, soft, but a little frazzled in places. He'd feel the tears leave his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not!" he'd say with a sniffle.

She'd hug him tighter. "Hey, it's ok to cry. I honestly think tears make the weakness go away. It shows that you have been strong for way too long, alone way too long. After you cry, you are stronger than before."

Kid wouldn't say anything. He'd just let the hug last a little longer. Then pull away and use his tail to brush away the tears. "Come on. I know the way out of Waterfall."

The fluffy monster would smile and follow his lead. She'd end up walking side-by-side with him. Kid wasn't much for talking. Whenever something tried fighting her he'd jump in to try and protect her, only for her to stop him and befriend the creatures. She couldn't tell whether not he was annoyed or impressed. Frankly, it didn't really matter. She was just glad she wasn't alone.

"So what's your story? You aren't from here, obviously and from what I've seen, no one just falls down here without a story." He'd look at her from the side, still looking angry.

She'd think about it and pull her ears back a bit. "It's… kind of complicated and sadder than you'd probably expect. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know. Besides, I don't like hearing silence from you. Makes me think somethings wrong."

"Well… my feelings are hurt if that's what you mean." She'd give a short summary of the last day here, all which happened since she fell into the Underground. Flowey, Toriel, the trip to Snowdin, meeting and hanging out with Sans and Grillby, then of course the briefs on her thoughts on Papyrus. "I thought maybe Sans was thinking of really being my friend. I was thinking he'd be a great big brother… Guess I was wrong…"

Kid would look at her and shrug. "Well, I can see why that'd be sad. But what about before you fell? What's that story?"

"Um…" She'd look around. "I… was created in hidden lab by my papa. It's hidden in the forest and has a cloaking device that blocks humans from seeing or detecting us. I have a couple… Siblings. They… don't really like me. I think they might even hate me. The day I fell down here, I had upset them… to a very bad extent and I was sitting on the edge of the cliff leading down here, only for it to cave in."

"Why would they hate you? I mean, everyone here either tolerates or kills one another. You're free up there."

"You might think that, but we aren't as free as you think. The few monsters stuck up there are separated from their families that are inside this barrier. Papa included. As for my siblings hating me… Well, it's because I'm a creation, not a physical child by birth. They are Papa's real children. Yet, he has spent so much time with me when creating me, teaching me, and raising me, I think that made them mad." She'd bite her lip, knowing that she wasn't telling the full truth.

"Sounds like they are jealous." he'd say rather flatly.

"Probably. I'm a patience soul. The saying goes 'love is patient, love is kind,' and I live by it. Besides, I love papa and all he does for me. He taught me everything I know." She'd smile at Kid and swish her tail.

The two of them would keep walking, ending up having to dodge rocks falling down from a waterfall and finding puzzles that involved flowers that you could walk on. Sugar would pick up a couple with her paws while Kid carried one in his mouth. Then Sugar would notice things towards the top of the underground that looked like stars. She'd smiled and enjoyed looking at them, thinking this swampy area was really pretty. She could live here happily.

They'd also have to go through an area where signs on the wall tolding about the war. Sugar would read them interested, but didn't say much. They'd then jump onto a floating board and paddled to what to her seemed like a very large dock. They'd walk a little bit only to hear a female with a gruffy voice bark at them.

"Hey You! No trespassing through Waterfall without a pass."

They'd look up and see someone wearing a suit of armor, yet a gruffy womans voice came from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We… don't exactly have passes. We didn't know."

They'd hear laughter and see a shine come from the eye hole of the helmet of her armor. Sugar and Kid felt their souls glow for a second, as if they were looked at. They'd then hear the person laugh again.

"You girl, are coming with me. You'll make a great gift to Alphys, she needs more subjects for her experiments and your soul would be perfect." She'd look to Kid. "You monster child, shall have the option to run, or join her." She'd then summon a spear and thrusted at them, it landing between them.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" He'd tell at the figure then jump and push Sugar. "Run girl or I'll make you!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE UNDYING UNDYNE!" she'd start lobbing spears one by one at them.

Sugar and Kid would run. Kid would be faster than he seemed, though he'd fall once and Sugar ended up shielding him from being hit with a spear, knocking her to half health. They'd have to run and move from one side of the bridge to another to avoid getting stuck or falling off into the water. They'd run and run until eventually the bridge stopped and they'd jump into some very tall grass and run a bit, then stop and hide in it, getting as close to the edge closest to the wall as possible. They'd stay quiet, stopping their breathing as they'd wait and listen… They'd hear stomping getting closer. It stops right above them… then after what seemed like hours…. It stomped off. After a long moment they'd both release their breath and relaxed.

"She's pretty scary." She'd follow the direction Undyne took, Kid in toe. "Are you ok? It looked like you ate it pretty good." She'd pull her backpack to the front of her, getting out monster food.

"I'm fine. Thanks for taking the blow for me. For a girl you're pretty tough."

She'd smile and nod. "Thanks. Do you need any health? I have plenty of monster food. I stocked up before I left."

He'd shake his head. "Nah. I'm good. You eat some though. You're at half health."

She'd agreed and did so, munching on some food. She'd look around, not seeing anything real special. "Guess we should press on."

Sans would be in Snowdin in the shop looking around. He had plenty of money from his various jobs, but having a very annoyed brother looking over your shoulder was making him lose his concentration. _What color did the pup want me to get again?_

Sans had already looked for the Kid, which he learned his name was Frisk, and the flower that had befriended Sugar. The kid didn't seem so bad. He was sparing everyone just like Sugar was. He decided he wouldn't really do anything about it, letting nature take its course. He had already killed the kid a couple times, though he'd never admit that to Sugar. Frankly it was before the pup arrived. She fell down during one of his many resets between Snowdin and Waterfall. Between her and Frisk being nice, polite, and sparing everyone, it was becoming harder and harder believing humans and those like them were inherently evil.

"SANS ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

He'd sigh. "What are you barking at me about?"

"YOU! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TRAINING, HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE, AND YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD WITH THESE SUDDEN REVOLATIONS OF BEING GOOD VERSUS EVIL! THAT GIRL IS MAKING EVERYONE CHANGE AND IT WILL GET US KILLED!"

"Is that the real concern, Boss? Or is it the fact she may be right? … Ah, now I remember." He'd pick out a purple collar that was big enough, but had a thin width. It was vibrant and he could see her with it. He'd then go to look at the dogtags.

"OF COURSE THAT'S MY REAL CONCERN! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY ASGORE EVEN ALLOWED THESE **FIGHT'S** TO LEVEL UP. THE BEST OF THE FITTEST."

Sans would turn and look at his brother. "Look, I get why the king allowed this. He lost both his sons and then his wife. Now he wants to protect all of the citizens of the underground. But look around! No one here is happy. How exactly are we being protected when we are killing off ourselves? Tell me that Boss!" He'd look his brother eye-socket to eye-socket.

Papyrus would look at him, thinking. To his dismay, he didn't have an answer. _I… DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT LIKE THAT… LESSENING OUR NUMBERS COULD ACTUALLY BE MORE DANGEROUS… _ "I DON'T KNOW SANS. THOSE ARE JUST THE ORDERS THAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN GIVEN."

"Well, then I guess that answers my question then." He'd turn and look at the dogtags, seeing a simple silver one in the shape of a bone. Grinning, he'd take it and the collar over to the register.

"I'M GOING OUT TO RESET MY PUZZLES. I'LL BE BACK HOME IN TIME TO COOK DINNER. DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME!" Papyrus would command to Sans who'd just wave him off. Frankly it annoyed him, but he'd spare himself the wasted breath. He'd walk out with too much on his mind to really care anyway. _COULD… ALL THIS KILLING BE POINTLESS? ARE OUR NUMBERS TOO DWINDLED TO ACTUALLY SUCCEED? DOES THIS MEAN THIS… 'FRIENDSHIP' AND 'KINDNESS' THING A BETTER TACTIC? DAMMIT I HATE BEING POSSIBLY WRONG! I NEED TO GET TO ALPHYS BEFORE SHE GOES ALONG WITH THE PLAN._

Sans would see his brother head off towards Waterfall, where Undyne and where Sugar was headed. He'd shrug and look to the clerk who was wearing a yellow hat. "Nice hat. Hey, can you inscribe something on this for me?"


	7. Hello again

Sugar and kid would have found a person who was selling Mean-cream, which Sugar quickly learned it was very similar to ice-cream on the surface. She would buy one for Kid and they'd hang out there and eat it. Kid, despite his constant angry expression, smiled. Sugar accepted that as a success on her end, even if it was a crooked smile.

They'd get into more FIGHT's with plenty of monsters, but as usual, Sugar befriended them rather than actually fighting them. Kid watched and supplied her with advice which really helped her out, getting out of more battles without losing as much health. The one Sugar found a little ridiculous and creepy due to flirting was Aaron, who seemed to be part fish part horse. She did like Shyren though and listening to her sing. She even sang with her a bit. Everyone else seemed just simple and eventually friendly.

They'd end up having to go through a maze-like area of water, bridges, and plenty of pathways. They'd see lots of the echo flowers, but Sugar would just watch as Kid went up to them and listened. She wasn't too interested in hearing them any longer. Instead, she read the signs on the Monsters history. After a very long time of walking around, they'd end up in an area where a character who was known as OnionSan chased them out and into the next room. He wasn't that intimidating, but it was better to avoid any fights they could. They'd end up finding a statue, which Kid told her that if they put an umbrella over it, it would play music. Right away, Sugar would find one and do just that. She found it to be very pretty and would listen for a bit before continuing. Then they'd see the castle of the underground a long ways away, glittering things above them.

"Wow… Kid, that Castle is so pretty… it's like my fairytale books." She'd stare at stop walking.

"Fairytales? The hell are those?"

"You guys really haven't read a fairytale at all?" She'd sigh and stop looking at the castle and look at him. She'd start explaining what fairytales were, some were twisted and dark like the Grimm's Fairytales, others were cute stories about a princess, a knight or prince going to rescue her from some sort of evil. "I think if Mister Papyrus wanted he could totally pull of a Dark Knight sort of thing. Dark, mysterious, yet charming in his own way. Undyne could be a lady knight or Lioness as I read in a book series."

Kid would start laughing and fall over howling. "Yeah right! Those two could never be that cool! Besides, they ARE the bad guys! Ahahaha!"

Sugar would blush and rock on her hind feet. "Well… I know Papyrus isn't all bad. He didn't kill me when he could have… He says he hates me, but I know there is good in everyone. At least somewhere… Undyne… I don't know anything about her, but I know she has good somewhere."

Kid would laugh a little while longer and then get up and look at her. "Well, if you ever find it, somehow get through to her or whatever, can ya yell her she needs to cool it? She's done a lot of shit to piss her fellow monsters off."

She'd nod. "I'm sure once she realizes the trouble she's done, she'll make a huge apology. Come on, before I get distracted again!" She'd smile and start leading the way forward.

Unfortunately, that's when they'd hit a brick wall… well maybe just a wall. It was too steep for Kid to climb and apparently he didn't have special powers. Sugar would offer a piggyback ride, but he'd decline and say he'd meet up with her later, that he thought he remembered a shortcut. She'd disagree and protest to him, only for him to say if they kept arguing they'd be found quicker. With that being said, she'd give up and start going ahead.

"But of you get hurt, I'm going to be very mad at you!" she'd say and shove a cinnamon bunny at him for him to carry before climbing the wall.

She'd walk a ways further only to find another set of bridges. She'd feel her fur start to raise as she'd walk quietly only to hear that dark husky laugh. She'd look below and see the armored person below, spear in one hand. She'd then see glowing spots around her that after a couple second shot up blue spears from the ground. _Oh no…_ That's when Sugar would start running on all fours.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME!" She'd say with a laugh as she'd follow the fluffy monsters movements from below.

Sugar would run any which way she could. She'd run into dead ends over and over, stopping mid-run to not run into spears. She'd run sideways, forward and back, keeping an eye out for any glowing spots. She'd think she'd finally find a bridge that would lead her to safety, only for it to be a very long dead end. She'd turn around and look behind her, seeing Undyne coming forward. Sugar would back up towards the end of the bridge and held onto her tail. Undyne would simply walk forward and laugh.

"You really thought you could escape, huh? Well little rat, what are you going to do now?" she'd ask confidently.

Sugar was about to reply when she'd see Kid fly past Undyne and run right to her and push her off the bridge! "Brace yourself!" He'd get ready to jump off only for Undyne to snatch him by his tail and hold him. "No! Sugar! Help me!"

"KID!" She'd cry out as she'd fall backwards, and try to flip herself so she could glide, only for her world to go black again.

"Hey! Hey Girly! Wake the fuck up! I want to tell ya your stupid advice worked! HEY!" She'd hear a familiar angry voice say.

Sugar groaned and sat up, her back was painful and she knew something was broken but through all the pain she couldn't tell where. She only figured it out when she finally stood up and felt pain shoot up her leg.

"You look pretty fucked up girly. Hey, since your advice worked, I'll help you out… Hey, I don't remember getting your name. What is it pipsqueak?" Napsterblook would say looking her over.

"Sorry, my name is Sugar… Thanks Blooky but… I need to find Undyne… she has my friend." She'd find her backpack near her in a small bed of golden flowers and eat some of the food in it until she healed. She'd move her leg and feel immensely better.

"Blooky? The hell you trying to pull. That's not my name."

She'd look at the angry ghost and blush. "Sorry… I just thought I'd give you a nickname… it sounds nice and isn't as long as your full name. If you don't like it I-"

"Nickname huh? Nah, that's fine. It's a bit cutesy for my taste but since you're nice I'll only let you call me it. As for seeing Undyne, you need to rest first. You still look like shit. Come on, I'll let you stay at my place."

Sugar this time was surprised. She'd follow the ghost and they'd end up being in an area where human garbage seemed to flow into. She'd ask to sift through some of it, finding some interesting things. She'd then find two things she really wanted but would definitely need drying. The first was a case for an Anime she loved. It was call Princess Tutu which had a bunch of fairytales in one. Another was a book specifically on the nice fairytales. She'd be very surprised by the condition not being too bad, though a couple stories were completely ruined. She'd then follow Napsterblook towards his home. When a dummy suddenly appeared to attack her. She was going to go through the FIGHT sequence when Blooky, the ghost ended up scaring it away instead. Slightly intimidated now, she'd keep following the ghost. They'd eventually get to his house which to her was pleasantly simple.

"Your place is lovely. I love how it's so simple… You don't have a bed?"

"No stupid. I'd phase right through it."

She'd blush. "S-Sorry. I guess that was a stupid question."

Napsterblook would look at her, seeing that she was sad. He didn't particularly care, but he wanted to be a decent host to his first-time guest. He'd float over to the few mix tapes he made and would look at her. "Don't worry 'bout it. Hey, listen to these. I made them myself."

Interested, the little candy colored monster walked over and would sit down and listen to the music tapes. She'd smile and wag her tail, moving in beat with the tracks. They weren't anything like the music on the surface and she loved the change. She'd listen to the three he had for a long while before turning to him.

"These are really cool. I love them. Do you have other copies? I'd love to listen to them and any others you have."

Napsterblook looked at her flabbergasted. No one has ever said they liked his music. Even out of pity. "Uh… yeah I think so. But you'd need a cellphone."

"Oh… Sorry. I don't have one of those. My papa wouldn't allow me."

"Your dad wouldn't let you? Whelp, Daddy isn't here." He'd float over to his desk and grab an old phone, then float over and had it to her. "Here. You can call me or anyone else you might want on it. You can also store music on it or record your own."

"You're giving me a cellphone? That's really nice of you… Thank you Blooky." She'd smile at him and take the device. Apparently he already imported his music onto it along with many others. She really liked the one he labeled as "Bonetrousle". It was catchy. She'd then suddenly feel her body become very tired. "Heh… you'd think after passing out I'd feel fully rested… Now I'm more exhausted than ever…"

The angry looking ghost would smirk and shrug. "Pass out then. I'll work on more mix tapes."

She'd look at him and yawn. "Alright… Um…" She'd look around and curl up against a wall. She'd untie the jacket from around her waist and use it at a blanket and curl up similar to a cat. "Goodnight Blooky… Can't wait to hear your next mixtape." She'd then close her eyes and fall asleep.

Napsterblook would look over at the girl. She was nice, he'd admit but he was weirded out by the fact she shrugged off his blatant insults. Normally monsters would either attack him or call him something equally nasty back. Not that he cared. It's not like he means his insults, but that's the only way he could protect himself. He'd have to watch out for this girl… she was… something special.

After a few hours, Sugar would wake up in a panic. She'd sit up and look around with a terrified expression, hugging her tail. Napsterblook would look over at her and automatically dislike the sight of her expression. He'd float over and in a way, sit beside her. She'd look at him and smile, laughing nervously.

"S-Sorry… I must have disturbed you. You can work on your mixtape."

"Shut up. You didn't disturbed me and I already finished part of it. You're the one who's disturbed. What happened?"

She'd look down at her toes and look sad. "Just a nightmare. Don't worry about it. It's normal for me."

"It didn't look normal. Well, at least for someone who's not from here I wouldn't think it would be," he'd look at her and solidify a hand to pat her on the shoulder.

"Hehe… you'd think that, but my home life wasn't exactly perfect either. I'm pretty must resented by my Papas real children. I'm just an experiment that apparently went right and wrong at the same time. So…" She'd sigh and nuzzle at the ghost, though she felt nothing but cold air. She'd smile at him and sigh. "Thanks for being worried about me and letting me nap here. I'll go now. I'll see you sometime soon, ok?"

The ghost would nod. "Feel free to visit whenever. No one else really does because…"

She'd stand up and get in front of him. "Well, I will. I want you to consider me your friend Blooky." She'd smile and tilt her head, pulling out the book of fairytales and putting it under her arm.

"Even though I insult you and speak harshly all the time?" he'd look at her inquisitively.

"Yeah. Behind all the insults and anger, I can tell you aren't that mean. There is good in you. You just hide it with bad language." She'd smile at him sweetly then waved. "Later Blooky! If you finish that tape come and find me!" She'd then trot out of the house and close the door behind her. Napsterblook could hear her play one of his Spook Tunes before the door fully closed.


	8. Feelings of Guilt

Again, Sugar would be alone, but was DETERMINED now to save her friend. She'd walk and walk, using mushrooms to light one set of pathways. She'd accidentally make a wrong turn and end up in the Temmie village. They were very cute in looks, but still mean like all the other monsters. These ones though, preferred to just try and jip you out of your money. Though they weren't very smart about it. She'd end up just simply donating money to many of them, easily giving up half of the gold she received from befriending others. After that they seemed to be nice to her and told her how to find where Undyne would be next. She'd follow the glowing paths and then got to an area where the glowing paths would fade away, so she had to run to the next lanterns so she wouldn't lose her way. Finally, she'd get to another bridge and see Undyne waiting there, Kid locked in her grasp.

"Kid! Are you ok?!" She'd ask from a good distance away.

"Battered and bruised, but not dead so… yeah…"

"Yeah yeah, Happy Reunion! Now's not the time for that. Now's the time for a bargaining. How's that sound?" the lady in armor would say. She'd then takeoff her helmet and show her face. She had bright scarlet hair, blue scales, and gills. She had a very good scratch across her face and a sharp toothed grin that intimidated the little furry monster.

Sugar would clear her throat. "What do you want exactly?"

"You. You'll be coming with me, or your little friend here died."

Sugar would put her paws up. "No. No. No. That's not necessary. But, I'd like to make more of a deal than that. As a knight, you are supposed to stick to your word, right?"

"That's true. But that shall depend on the words I agree too."

"Good. Otherwise you'd be cursed with dishonor for your treachery on your own word. So, shall I ask of a few things? They aren't anything terrible, I promise. If I break them, you may kill me if you wish."

Undyne would eye her suspiciously. She believed it too good to be true. She'd nod slowly. "Name your prices."

Sugar would think. "Firstly, in order for me to go with you, you must swear to release Kid with absolutely no harm coming to him from you. This includes having others hunt him down for you. He is innocent here. If you kill someone who's innocent, you're deemed evil."

Undyne would look at her shocked. _Evil…. Killing innocent is evil… Has she killed innocent?_ She'd shake her head not wanting to think about it. "Granted. What else?"

"I wish to be paws free when walking. With that being said, I swear if you give me this luxury, I won't run away. If I do, this contact will be broken and you may do what you wish." She'd smile at Undyne and tilt her head.

Undyne was now becoming uncomfortable. This girl was being very laid back about her possible demise… "Um… Granted… I suppose. Anything else?"

"Two final things." She'd smile and hold the book of Fairytale out. "I want you to give this to Great and Terrible Papyrus… I promised him I'd give him a book of fairytale if I even got home and could visit… Judging by what's going on… I don't know if I'll ever be able to…"

"Why would you want to do that? He told me he hated you for the part of you that's human. Doesn't that upset you?"

She'd flinch a bit but smile. "Yeah… it hurt me deeply. Right down to my SOUL honestly… But… I made a promise and I'm not willing to break it if I know I can do something about it." She'd feel the back of her eyes burning, but then toss her feelings aside. "Do you accept this term?"

Undyne would nod. "And the last one?"

She'd smile. "Cook with me and have tea before giving me fully to Alphys? It might possibly be my final meal, but I might as well show someone good cooking from the surface." She'd look to her with big pink eyes.

"You are really weird, you know that? Fine. I'll grant you this final requests. Now lets-"

"Nope, we are blood oathing this. It's not that simple."

"Hey! I said I granted them, didn't I?"

Sugar would take a deep breath, mustering her courage and smiled. "What? Scared of a little blood oath? Even humans did it way back when to prove their contracts were true." Sugar would then bite into the pad of her free paw until it started to bleed. Her sharp teeth easily doing so. She'd then walk over to Undyne. "If not, then do it."

The blue fish lady would grin at the challenge, putting Kid down beside her. She'd take off her armored glove and do the exact same on her hand. She'd then clap her bloody hand into the colorful monsters paw, and shook on it. There would be a tingle and spark between their limbs, then nothing. "For a prissy looking monster, you sure are a badass. Not any monster would but bite their flesh until it bleeds. But now, you're mine."

"Quick Sugar! You can run now, you can-" He'd feel a light tail brush on the side of his face and see a Sugar look at him with excruciating sadness.

"No… I can't. I keep to my words, Kid." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She'd let them roll off her cheeks and drop. "Kid… I will come back. When I do, let's have a snowball fight in Snowdin. No hands on my end, only feet and tails." She'd smile then look to Undyne. "Lets go."

"Ugh. You two are so gag worthy. What a bunch of nerds. Let's go before I break this stupid contract." She'd begin leading the way towards her own house. She wanted this monster as close as she could keep her.

Sugar would smile and look to Kid. "Later Kid. Tell Sans and Papyrus I say hello." She'd then follow the scaly fish lady.

Kid just stood there and watched. He had to tell someone… anyone… All Sugars friend… Friends…. He'd automatically remember one and run off towards Snowdin. _I have to find Sans!_

Undyne's house was in the shape of a fish that was two toned. Grey and black. The dummy from earlier was sitting outside but didn't dare attack her while Undyne was standing beside her. When entering the house, Sugar was surprised to see a piano.

"Oh wow! Do you play?" she'd ask walking over to it, but not touching.

Undyne would be starting to take off her armor. Despite the armor being go thick, she looked quite skinny, though she was nicely toned. "A little. Haven't played in a long time though. Been busy."

"Well… Would you play something for me please?"

"And why would I do that for someone who's pretty much my prisoner?"

"Well… I said please. If you don't too that's fine though. I was just thinking it might be nice." The little monster would say with a smile.

Undyne would look down and her and sigh. "Fine. But not because you asked, but because I need to practice anyway and this is all the time I have to do so." She'd put her things down, apparently wearing some jeans and a black tanktop under her armor. She'd sit at the piano and start warming up with simple little songs before playing her own style of music. It was dark, but pretty.

Sugar walked over and sat down on the floor and swayed with the music. She'd smile and her tail would start wagging lightly and her antenna would twitch a bit. Once Undyne finished each song she'd clap her paws, though it wasn't very loud.

"You're really good. It's nice to see you have other talents." She'd then get up and walk over to the kitchen. "Anything you don't like?"

"Can't stand spicy shit or anything really sweet. Other than that anything is fine."

Sugar would nod and go through her cabinets and fridge to see what she had. She automatically got an idea she thought would be great when she noticed crab in the fridge. "You like sushi? I made crab-rolls once after watching an Anime with really tasty looking ones in them."

"Hell yeah! I've been needing to use that anyway."

Sugar smiled. "Alright. If you want to help, feel free, but if you just want to kick it, that's fine too."

The experiment would then get cracking. She'd make rice, get the seaweed rolled out, boil the crab, and prepare the cutting board. Undyne would then cut up anything worth cutting up: Cucumber, Ginger root, and some carrots. After that they'd make the crab rolls and get out the soy sauce.

They'd eat in relative silence. Undyne would mostly watch her house guest and seemed to be pondering things, yet not asking. The fluffy mix-and-matched monster would catch this and smile at her.

"If you have questions, I don't care if you ask them."

Undyne would stare and collect words into her head before speaking. She'd then ask very bluntly. "Why the fuck are you so happy when you know Alphys might just kill you? Better yet, why are you being nice to everyone who hates you?"

Sugar and chew what was in her mouth and thought. "Well… Frankly, my death was coming anyway. I have a plan for if I get to the barrier, so why should I fear it? As for me being nice when everyone else hasn't been…. Well…" She'd go on and explain to Undyne her beliefs about good and bad, hint about her life on the surface being just as abusive, though not deadly, and that she just wants to be friend with everyone, including her.

"You want me… to be your friend? Ha! That's a lie."

"Have a lied this whole time to you? At all?" she'd challenge.

"Well… no. That doesn't mean you wouldn't start though."

She'd shake her head. "I have no reason to lie to you. In my mind, I think you'd kill me if I did anyway."

"You seem to see me as nothing but some killer. Why is that?"

The little experiment would blush. "Well… you weren't exactly trying to spare me earlier and I've already hear many stories of the underground in general of it being 'kill or be killed'. You being second in command means you've killed many and… well… Kid told me… you pretty much made him an Orphan, Miss Undyne."

The scarlet haired monster stopped eating and stared at the monster before her. Undyne would look down at her hands and sigh. "So… No wonder he hates me and the royal guard so much… the Royal Guard is supposed to help those down here from humans… instead… we are…"

The tiny monster girl would put a gentle paw on Undyne's hand. "I can see you aren't a bad person Undyne. You just… have some morals that need fixing and you've made terrible mistakes. Some you cannot fix, but you can always chose to be better now." She'd smile at her warmly.

"Look punk, you aren't getting out of your contact that easy. You're still going to Alphys," she'd say with a glare.

"I'm not trying too." She'd get up and go over to get a piece of paper and something to write with. She'd start writing down instructions on how to try and amend things. She'd list about twenty things before sliding it to her. "Even with all these things, it might now work for some monsters. The damage is too deep. The important thing is showing you're truly sorry." She'd then put the book of Fairytales on the table and slide it too her as well.

(Meanwhile)

Kid would have been running all the way back towards Snowdin. Whatever FIGHT's he ended up being in he either ran from or mentioned Sugar being in trouble, making it much faster than before. He'd sprint through the blizzard and run right into Snowdin. He'd be coughing and breathing heavily as he's look around frantically. He'd spot Papyrus and run over to him. "Great and Terrible Papyrus! I need to find your brother! Please! It's an emergency!"

The skeleton would look down at the child. He'd recognize him from around there, though they never spoke. "WHAT IS IT MONSTER CHILD? THAT LAZY BONES WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING DURING AN EMERGANCY."

He'd frown at him. "Like you care! You and Undyne don't care who gets hurt. I need your brother, he's the only one I can trust!"

Hearing that actually made Papyrus cringe from a strange internal pain. _Children… don't even look up to me? Has killing others and hurting them really made it so that children can't look up to me, head of the royal guard?_ "MONSTER CHILD, SANS IS… OUT LOOKING FOR HIS… ERM… FRIEND, SUGAR. IF IT'S AN EMERGANCY, I'LL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO-"

"Fuck! He's not here then!? Ugh. This is bad, I won't be able to save her then."

"SAVE WHO?"

Kid would growl and bark right at the great and terrible Papyrus, "SUGAR YOU IDIOT! THE ONLY ONE WHO IS ACTUALLY CARING AND WHO THINK'S YOU'RE ACTUALLY COOL!"

Papyrus would stare at the brave child before him, yelling at him in such anger, sadness, and bitterness towards him. Yet also fear of losing someone that's not himself… _Is… this what friendship does? Is this what… love does? Not Level Of ViolencE, but real love?_ "I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO."

"Yeah right." Kid would turn tail and try to run off, only to trip in the snow and start crying. He'd mumble into the soft snow.

"MONSTER CHILD…" The Great and Terrible Papyrus would pick up the child and tuck him under his arm. "I SAID I'D HELP AND I'M GOING TOO. NOW LET'S GO." Papyrus, not taking the child's protests would hold him firmly but try and be gentle. He'd then start walking back towards the blizzard and towards the direction of Waterfall and Hotland. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."


	9. LAB

Undyne was back in her armor and Sugar trailed behind her. Undyne would notice that many monsters on the way to Hotland seemed to stop and say hello to Sugar. Undyne would be both interested and annoyed at this. Interested because she wondered why everyone was so friendly, yet annoyed that no one did the same for her. They'd be getting to the end of Waterfall when Undyne would sigh.

"I really hate it here. It's way to fucking hot."

Sugar could feel that it was getting much warmer and put her jacket in her backpack, knowing she wouldn't need it where they were going. "You might not want to wear metal. You'll probably get heat stroke."

"Nah. I'm not that weak. I've been here plenty of times." She'd keep walking, passing a stand and approaching a bridge.

"You guys have lots of bridges. Guess that's a good thing because it makes trips probably a lot shorter." She'd watch as Undyne would nod, but start walking slower. "Undyne… are you sure you're-"

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ok. I'M FINE." She'd growl.

"Undyne, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

They'd walk along the bridge, it being pretty long, though not nearly as long as the one Undyne chased her on… _She hasn't rest or slept since I first saw her… she must be exhausted._ Sugar would think to herself. That's when it would happen.

They'd get to the end of the bridge. "See! I told ya I'm strong enough to…" she'd fall onto the ground and her helmet tumbled off.

"Undyne!" the little monster would go to her and her paw would glow a slight green. She'd check her temperature and it was very high. She'd look around and spy a watering unit just sitting off to the side. "Well… isn't that convenient." She'd run over to it and grab a couple cups, holding one with her tail, and one in each paw. She'd then trot over and poor one on Undyne's head, another over her gills, and then forced her to drink the third one. That's when Undyne started to stir.

She'd then growl and get up, only to walk off. "Forget it! Our blood contact is void! I can't do this!"

"Undyne! Undyne wait! Please!" The little experiment picked up her helmet and tried to run and catch up, but she was already gone. She was alone.

Sugar would sigh and stand on the bridge. She'd put the helmet in her backpack and turn back around. She'd start walking and just beyond the bridge, there was a fork in the road. She'd try to go up one path, but guards wouldn't allow her through, so she'd just go straight and find a large building called "LAB". She'd stand in front of the building and stare at it, nervous.

She'd knock on the door and look around. She'd feel a chill up her spine when the doors would slide opened, cold steam blowing at her. She'd cautiously walk in, already knowing what was going to happen.

"A-Ah. I've b-been expecting you." A yellow lizard lady would stand up, white glasses with swirls like many scientist from animes, a white lab coat, a black shirt and pants, and a toothy grin. Unlike Kid though, she had arms.

"You have? Undyne didn't call you, did she?" Sugar asked confused.

"No. A-Another 'friend' o-of yours did. Heh heh. I-If you could call h-him that." She'd get a dark grin on her face and snap her claws. "Mettaton, Capture her."

Sugar would jump when a very tall robot would walk out in the shape of what she'd think was a creepy version of any human she'd seen, yet also flamboyant in a way.

He had two pairs of eyes that were yellow, black hair with red highlights, Red upper torso with black pointed shoulder pads, two sets of arms; one pair yellow gloves, one pair with red, a silver metal stomach with the image of a red heart broken in two, then a pair of tall sexy legs with red boots. He was even taller than Papyrus by at least a foot!

He'd shoot her arms at her, them stretching out and trying to grab her, only for the little experiment to jump back and her paws glowed. She'd walk up the wall and onto the ceiling, thinking she'd be up too high to get. "Can't we just get along! I have my own mission!"

"S-Sorry, but I have my o-orders by the C-Captain of the R-Roy-" She'd stop herself and shake her head. "A-And frankly, I-I would do this anyway. Heh. You said s-something interest at Grillby's. I w-want to test that theory!"

"Face it little one, you aren't going to get away." The robot would then say, flamboyantly yet in a rather sexualized taunting way. He'd then extend his legs and arms.

Again, the little monster would move and run on all fours on the roof. The Robot would chase her around the room. She'd knock over a couple of plants, though apologizing while running. She'd find a large poster of Kissy Kissy Cutie, an anime, which confirmed what she believed about Alphys liking anime, which was honestly, very convenient. She'd find an elevator and a large computer which showed images of various places in the underground on the screen. When the fluffy experiment had enough information she'd rush towards the elevator only for something yellow to strike Sugar when she tried to jump away from another swipe. She'd miss her footing and fall off the tall ceiling, only for Mettaton to catch her and pull her to his chest.

"EEEP!" She'd cling to the robot who'd chuckle into her ear. She'd look at him and move a set of his bangs out of his eyes. "Thanks for catching me. I can't glide if I'm sideways or up-side-down."

The robot would look at her confused… He just captured her and she was thanking him? "Um… you do realize you're captured now and Alphys is probably going to do horrible things, right?"

"Yeah…" She'd say with a fake laugh.

"Al-alright Mettaton, let's g-go to the true lab and g-get her to a se-secluded room until I have the machine ready. You'll k-keep her company un-until then." Alphys would say and press the button to a different elevator, one that was disguised as a female's restroom.

Mettaton would hold her in a tight grip and take her backpack off her, holding it in one of his other hands. The little experiment would wait in silence with them as they'd descend into the lower levels of the lab. They'd eventually reach their floor and Alphys would lead the way and unlock a room by putting her clawed hand on a scanner. Lasers would stop glowing and Mettaton would enter it and throw Sugar and her bag onto a mattress that was on the floor as they walked in. As soon as Alphys pulled her hand off the scanner the laser door would rise again.

"M-Make sure she d-doesn't leave. I'll be back later." She'd then walk away and leave them alone.

The robot would sigh. "Great, now I get to play babysitter for a prisoner rather than work on my talents for my shows."

"Well that's not very nice to call me a baby. I haven't said anything mean to you. In fact, if we weren't thrusted into a battle, I had a lot of nice things to say about you."

"Really? Like what?" he'd ask sarcastically.

She'd smile and walk over to him. "I love the colors for your body. They look very good on you. You look both scary and flamboyant which I NEVER would have expected to look good until now." She'd put a paw out to him.

The robot would blush and put a yellow gloved hand to his face. _A real compliment?! This has never happened._ "Well… I… um… Thank you sweety. Um. Your name is Sugar, isn't it?"

"Yup! And you're Me-Metts-Mattaten… shoot I can't say it right. Can… I give you a nickname?" she'd blush and look down.

"Sure deary, so long as it's not something rude or vulgar. What did you have in mind?"

She'd blush more. "Um… it's… sort of silly… Ton-Ton?" She'd look up at him for his reaction.

Now Mettaton would blush and smile. He'd then pick her up and hug her. "That is the most adorable little nickname I've ever heard! Yes you may call me that!"

She'd giggle and hug him back. "Hehe. Thanks Ton-Ton. Hey, you said something about an act, right? Are you an actor or something?"

"Yes, only thee best actor in all of the underground! Though that terrible Papyrus doesn't seem to appreciate my talents."

"Wow! That's super cool. I wish I could do that, but… um… I'm a bit camera shy. I fall apart when I notice a camera in front of me."

"Oh? What talents do you have… other than climbing walls and apparently gliding."

Sugar would smile and get out of the robots arms. She'd figure she'd show him rather than tell him. She'd take a deep breath in and looked at him with a somber expression to fit her song.

She stumbled into faith and thought  
God, this is all… there is?  
The pictures in her mind arose…  
and began… to breathe.

And all the God's in all the worlds  
began colliding on a backdrop of blue

Blue lips, Blue veins

She took a step, but then grew tired  
She said "I'll rest, a little while."  
But when she tried to walk again  
She wasn't a child.

And all the people hurried fast  
Real fast  
And no one ever smiled

Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
from far far away  
Blue lips, Blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planets  
From far, far away

She'd stop there and smiled at him. "That's… all I'm really willing to sing right now… I'll probably sing more when whatever Alphys plans on doing is gonna happen. It's a comfort thing."

"Well dear, you sounded wonderful. You definitely have potential. I… sort of feel bad you'll never be appreciated for it by other than me down here though."

She'd giggle. "Well, no. I did sing something rather dark and silly for… umm… well, Mister Papyrus's brother, Sans. I thought he'd be my friend but… well, when him and Mister Papyrus learned I'm part human, I guess they decided to hate me." She'd feel tears and brush them away quickly. "But that's fine."

"Oh deary. I'm sorry to hear that. I honestly find you adorable, which again, makes me feel bad for not being able to really help you. I have orders and I must follow them, or I'll become scrap metal."

She'd giggle. "I don't expect you to sacrifice yourself for me. You have goals and you should go for them. If I make it out of here alive, I shall do the same." She'd smile.

The robot would feel extreme amounts of guilt. _This little monster is so nice and understanding. She is what Alphys said, a part of the patience human SOUL. Why is it that everything like that has to die down here?_ He'd think to himself. He'd pet the top of the little ones head. He'd feel her press her head against his hand and then lean on him more. He'd sigh and go to sit down on the mattress, grabbing the little candy-colored monster and laying her on his lap.

She'd curl up on him and look up at him. "Thanks for being nice to me, Ton-Ton."

That would hurt. If words could deal damage, that would have killed him. He'd sigh. "You're welcome sweety."

The two of them would be there and talk for a long time. It felt like days when in fact, it was only hours. Sugar would ask about Alphys and her hobbies, which Ton-Ton confirmed that she was an Otaku. He himself had a TV show and his own hotel and brand items there in Hotland. He asked about her life and she'd tell him what she told everyone else, leaving out a lot like she had before.

Three hours would pass and Alphys would come for them. Mettaton would let Sugar walk on her own, Alphys not too surprised she didn't run away. Alphys knew that this strange monster always seemed to know when fate had its hold on her. Suddenly the yellow dinosaur-like scientist heard the little one begin backpack unzip. She'd look back at her, about to demand Mettaton to take it away from her when she'd be presented an Anime DVD case.

"Here, you can have it. I don't think I'm going to need at anyway." The experiment smiled at her and placed the DVD in the scientist's hand.

Alphys didn't know what to say… She'd just put the DVD into her coat and walk forward, not wanting to see the expression on her face, knowing it'd haunt her after knowing what she planned on doing.

 **(sorry 'bout this shorter chapter. It's getting to a bigger part here soon in the next chapter... so...)**


	10. Uh That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Kid and Papyrus would walk over to the lab entrance. They had already met a very angry yet remorseful Undyne at her house right when she had arrived. She was beating up the dummy and spears were thrown all throughout the lawn. When she saw Kid, she'd look away, seeming to be ashamed.

The fish lady told them all that happened, even going inside to grab the Fairytale book and shoving it into Papyrus's arms. When Kid asked her where Sugar was now, her lack of a reply made him angry and upset.

The little armless monster yelled really harsh things, which Undyne, to Papyrus's surprise, just took it and sighed. She'd then begin doing something he'd NEVER expect out of her, and that's start apologizing for everything she had done to Kid.

Kid was just as surprised. Though she did try and seemed to have a face made of stone when talking, her voice had cracked and seemed ultimately devastated. Kid would have walked over and accepted the apology, but would tell her any sort of "friendship" would take a long time.

Now, the two monsters were before the lab where, most likely, Sugar was inside. Papyrus went to the door and it would automatically open for him. Both monster child and skeleton would walk inside.

"ALPHYS! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU PROMPTLY." The captain of the royal guard would shout.

"Sugar?! Sugar are you here?!" Kid would yell next.

There was strange silence… Papyrus knew the only other ways they could tell where they were, were to look at the cameras through the scientists computer. He'd walk over and sit down in the chair and flip through them quickly, unfortunately not finding them anywhere that was public to the underground. Not even that freakishly tall robot. "WELL, THEY AREN'T ANYWHERE PUBLIC…"

"Um… Sir Papyrus… Do you hear that?" Kid would ask then, looking around.

"HEAR WHA-" He'd then hear a light tune coming from somewhere…

They'd listen and follow the noise, finding out it was coming from a vent in the floor. They'd listen closely… The voice was light and they couldn't make out the words, but the rhythm would be consistent, then randomly break, only to continue. Only Papyrus knew who it was.

"SHIT. I THINK SHE'S ALREADY STARTED" He'd say, walking to the door marked for females.

"Started what? Is that Sugar? What's going on?" He'd run to the tall skeleton and follow him into an… elevator.

"HER EXPERIMENT ON SUGAR. I WAS DEBATING ABOUT COMING HERE TO STOP HER WHEN YOU CAME OVER-"

"Wait… So you knew she was going to do something?"

"WELL… YES, BUT NOW I'M CONFUSED AS TO WHAT TO THINK OF THIS MONTER-HUMAN GIRL. SO I WAS GOING TO HAVE ALPHYS CANCEL OUR DEAL."

"YOU MADE A DEAL!? Why would you do that!? She could die!"

"I KNOW! AT THE TIME WE MADE IT I THOUGHT I WAS SAVING EVERYONE AND MY BROTHER."

Kid would fall silent and sigh, the elevator closing and they'd descend. They'd stand there in awkward silence and Kid would see the book under Papyrus's arm. He hadn't put it down the entire time. Kid would jump and take it with his mouth and set it on the floor. When Papyrus tried taking it back he'd head-butt his hand out of the way and flipped the pages with his tail. He'd then point out a picture.

"Read this one. This is what Sugar sees in you, despite you being an asshole and the one to put her in this mess…" Kid would move away to the other side of the elevator and leaned against the wall, watching Papyrus with a hateful look.

The tall skeleton would pick up the book and look at the pages. The story was about a princess whose mother had died and was raised by her father to be a kind and caring princess. One day, her father's had to marry a rich queen. Years after, the king dies. The princess's stepmother, jealous of the young princess's ever young beauty had her kidnapped and thrown into a castle that was guarded by a fierce dragon. She claimed that any knight who was brave enough to rescue her could marry the young princess. Many knights from many kingdoms tried, but none prevailed. One day, a knight from a very far away kingdom would ride on a black stallion and wore armor of black and red, found the castle where the princess awaited. Rather than attack during the day, waited for night for fall and slayed the dragon in its sleep. He'd search for the princess but could only find her in the highest room in the tallest tower. The knight would gather the princess in his arms and go back to his steed, the two of them racing back to her kingdom. The knight found out of the fake kidnapping and had the queen imprisoned. Then next day the two were wed.

By the time Papyrus had finished the short story, they'd be down to the final floor. As soon as the doors open, they could hear the song Sugar was singing.

"Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade

Now a white, ivory throne beckons,

So obtain the fate you sow

On this path, be weary, friend an' foe

Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies

Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky

Vow that we shall tear the light – Dark seize the throne

Lost in thoughts, all alone"

Papyrus and Kid would walk into a large laboratory where Sugar was hooked up to a machine, arms and legs locked into an "X" position, her tail also locked in place below her. She'd smile when they walked in, though tears were on her face and she was battered and bruised.

"Y-You really don't like sh-showing your bad side, d-do you? I'm st-starting to believe you d-don't have one like you c-claimed."

The little injured monster looked to her and sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be bad. I don't want to make the same mistake I did… I refuse to show it…"

"A secret, have we? G-Guess I'll have to just separate the bad from you then. M-Maybe I'll get answers then."

She'd look scared. "H-How do you plan on… doing that?"

"Simple." She'd smile and look to Papyrus. "Got her like you wanted her, boss."

The colorful monster looked to Papyrus with a lack of shock. "So… her slip up earlier was true then…" She'd sigh and look to Kid. "Hey Kid… hehe… How's it hanging?"

"Sugar, are you ok?"

She'd giggle and sigh. "Battered and bruised, but ok…."

Alphys would press a button and another machine like the one Sugar was already in would slowly drop down while another one that looked like a giant needle came down and pointed a tiny needle at her belly. Judging by the look of it… it was going to administer a red fluid.

"W-Well, with that DNA I extracted, I l-learned that your dad made you very precisely. You d-definitely have part of a human soul in you. J-judging by that, I'm g-guessing you wouldn't be as a-affected as my other experiments… so… with b-both this s-synthesized DETERMINATION and this other machine, I should b-be able to separate your good side from your bad."

"Alphys… don't…" Sugars eyes seemed to get larger. "If you do that that means you'll have to split my soul into two… souls harness our emotions and memories… if you separate them…" She'd look to Papyrus and Kid. "Kid! I don't-"

Alphys would smile and hit a button, the machine with the needle stabbing her subject in the chest with liquid DETERMINATION, while the other began a cloning process.

Papyrus would walk over to Alphys . "ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A VERY GOOD IDEA? DOESN'T THIS MEAN ONE SIDE WILL BE PURE EVIL AND THE OTHER WILL BE PURE GOOD?"

"Yes, b-but judging by my c-calculations and the DNA I got, th-these machines will keep them in place."

Sugar would feel burning in her chest that was more painful than ever. She'd end up screaming at such a high pitch that Alphys's machine would shake and the screen on it would crack, and an alarm went off.

"SUGAR!" Kid would fall over to try and down out the scream.  
Papyrus would end up dropping the fairtale book to hold his skull, hearing a high pitched ringing that literally had his bones rattling. Alphys had ear plugs and began to panic at her machine malfunctioning. Mettaton would have sparks fly from his chest and fall over. The lights from above shattered and smoke started coming from the main computer in the room and smoke began to fill it. Soon, the machines stopped and the creature locked in the machine fell silent.

Alphys turned on a fan that cleared the room of smoke and sent it outside. She'd clean her glasses and looked at her machine…

"Yes! Success!" She'd jump for joy but then noticed as the room cleared more, something was obviously wrong…

On one machine was the original… though how she looked more pale and sickly. Her head was hung down and her breathing was very minimal. Her vibrant blue stripes were now a dusty blue, her off-white fur now looked a sickly yellow, and the pink fur on her stomach was an extremely light pink. On the other side though, the creature looked like her, but instead of an off white coat, it was a deep blue, nearly black. Her stomach fur was bright scarlet, and the stripes were electric blue, the fur itself was ruff and jagged, and though it had half a soul, it was very bright and showed off brightly. When she looked back at the original… it was seeming to fade in and out very weakly.

Mettaton and Papyrus would recover from the scream and look at the machine and its two subjects. Both had their heads down, eyes closed, and weren't moving, but it was obvious which one was obviously doing better.

Mettaton, seeing the weaker Sugars soul fading in and out would walk over. He'd lift her chin and check her pulse, breathing, and look at her coloring. She wasn't doing well…

"Sugar!" the little monster child would use his tail the pull a door open and run to where Sugar was hanging. "Sugar… Sugar wake up… say something…"

There was no answer.

Papyrus would follow the child down and look at the sickly monster. "SUGAR… STOP PLAYING GAMES. WAKE UP!" he'd command, without a response.

Alphys would go to her machine and be fixing what she could, and for now pulled up the machine holding the subject, checking their vitals more efficiently and quickly.

"Um… she's unconscious right now. She'll probably wake up in a bit… The other one though…. She is…. Showing very strange signs… I would-"

The other "Sugar" would suddenly open its eyes and grin. Her eyes were a fierce yellow that stared down on everyone. "Ah, it's good to be awake again," the creature would say with a two toned voice, one with Sugars original voice, and one that was easily two octaves higher in a creepier fashion. "Thanks Alphys dear, I'll make sure-" the machine around her wrists and ankles began to bend and crack. "To kill you last, and with that DETERMINATION boost you gave me, even that little weakling won't stop me. EeEEhhehehehehe" The machine would then break and she'd fall to the floor. She'd run to a vent and rip the cover off and slide on through, vanishing.

"ALPHYS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY COULDN'T ESCAPE! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL-"

"Pa…Papyrus… sir… please… don't do that…" the original Sugar would open her eyes, them being extremely pale and lifeless. "Y-You can stop her… without killing… if you kill her… I'll die too… I can't set you all free if you do…"

Papyrus would look at the weak monster girl that was hanging on by a thread. "YOU… YOU WERE GOING TO SET US FREE? WHY?"

She'd smile and give a weak laugh. "It… was the only way I could make you happy… To make everyone happy… My soul is both monster… and human. I thought… maybe that would break it…" She'd look at him with concern then.

"YOU'D GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR MONSTERS WHO TRIED KILLING YOU AND JUST MET, JUST TO MAKE THEM HAPPY?"

"No… there are monsters on the surface that miss you all… My papa included… I'm an abomination… I don't fit in down here or up there…" Sugar would suddenly twitch and she'd look straight up… "No…. Papyrus, you have to go now! She's going after Sans!"

"HOW DO YOU-"

"Don't let me hurt him! Don't make me do it again…." She'd start crying. "I don't… I don't want to hurt others again…"

Papyrus would frown and look to Alphys. "RELEASE HER."

Alphys, looking extremely guilty, would do just that. Papyrus would hold out his arms and catch the little monster and hold her bridal style.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT MY BROTHER, THAN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME STOP YOU… WAIT…. THAT SOUNDED WEIRD…"

The weak monster would put a paw on his boney chin and giggle weakly. "Call her Bitter, because that's all she is."

"ALRIGHT! I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND YOU, THE PATIENT SUGAR SHALL SAVE MY BROTHER!" He'd turn and look to Alphys, Mettaton, and Kid. "YOU THREE FIX THE MACHINE. WE'LL BE BACK SOON."

He'd the clutch the girl in his arms and begin running to the elevator.


	11. Confession Time

Bitter would be sitting on top of the lab when she's spot her target, hands in his pockets and walking casually her way. She'd grin and jump down, walking just was care-free towards him, copying him mannerisms.

Sans would see the figure and at first be confused, then smile when he recognized her. "Hey Pup. What happened to ya? Mettaton give you a makeover?"

Bitter would smile. "Oooh, aren't you cute when you don't realize the situation your in."

Hearing the strangeness of her voice threw him off. He'd look at her closely and notice… that wasn't exactly a look of patience, kindness, or anything like Sugar. This was like all the grins everyone down here made. A smile of death. He'd watch her do something he'd have never seen her do.

Bitter knew the power of her magic very well. Her paw pads could do more than just have her cling to solid surfaces. He'd grin darkly as she'd close on paw and keep another open, moving her closed hand straight down, and the other in an arch, a light blue scythe made of magic forming into her paws. She'd give a slight giggle then suddenly appear right before him and swinging the blade to try and slice him in half only for Sans to teleport onto the roof of the LAB and away from this evil experiment. He'd look down on her. "Oh shoot. I missed." The FIGHT had begun.

"Heh, to think I trusted you Pup… Guess the boss was right."

"NO I WAS WRONG!" Papyrus would walk out, holding the sickly Sugar in his arms.

Sans would look down from the roof and look at his brother in shock and see a different Sugar in his arms. He was about to say something when Papyrus would throw a bone past him, knocking the black Sugar away.

"PAY ATTENTION IN A FIGHT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

Bitter would growl and stand up. "Eeeeehehehehe Guess I know my next target after shorty here." She'd run and whirl the scythe at Sans only to hit a giant GasterBlaster head.

Sans eye would glow red and he'd grin. "Yeah, like I'd let that happen." He'd grab her SOUL and throw her to the side into some bones, only for her to jump out, losing a good chunk of health.

The SOUL from Bitter would get a crack and Sugar would wince in pain and clutch Papyrus's cape. Her half a soul would suddenly have a crack too.

"P…Papyrus…. Help…"

Papyrus would look to his brother and sigh. "THIS MIGHT GO AGAINST EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER TOLD YOU, BUT DON'T KILL HER!"

Sans looked shocked and turned a bit to look at his brother. "The fuck? Why do you suddenly want to protect something that's evil?"

Papyrus would sigh. "BROTHER, THIS IS MY FAULT. I MADE HER THAT WAY… IN A SENSE I DID ALL THIS TO HER"

Sans would clench his fists and jump down to his brother. He'd then punch him straight in the spine where normally a stomach would be. "WHAT THE FUCK BRO! How could you do that?!"

Sugar would look at Sans and smile, putting a paw too him, shifting to dangle a bit in front of Papyrus. "He…wanted to protect you… That's why…" They'd both look at her, only for her to look up at Papyrus. "I'm right… aren't I?"

The Captain of the Royal guard would sigh. "YES… I THOUGHT I WAS PROTECTING HIM BY MAKING HIM… HATE YOU… BUT I WAS WRONG."

"Awww. What a lovely family bonding moment… It's fucking disgusting. Sugar, just fucking kiss the tall one already while I kill the one who nearly killed US twice!" She'd leap and swing the scythe up and was pulling it down strike Sans from above, aiming for his SOUL. "OR are you forgetting we're in a FIGHT!"

Sugar would suddenly reach out and push Sans away, Bitter then striking down onto her instead while in Papyrus's arms. Again, their half SOUL's would crack, but this time it was much larger. A large cut from her right cheek, across the right side her chest, and abdomen.

Sans, now standing up would look at Sugar horrified and automatically looked at their combined HP, seeing it was 1HP on each half. "P-Pup… You just…"

"YOU BITCH! Do you want us to die!?" she'd cough, scarlet liquid spitting out of her mouth, a large slice forming on the same side

Sugar would cough up red liquid as well and giggle softly, simply looking at her, no words uttered.

Papyrus was cut on his ulna and radius, but his thick gloves got the worst of it. He'd stare down in slight horror at Sugar, now bleeding profusely onto him, yet the creature in his arms simply winced and closed her right eye. Papyrus at that moment could only look at the figure in his arms. The figure that just saved his brother despite knowing she might die doing it. He'd then look to the darker figure that looked like Sugar and glared. He'd have the globes of his eyes glow orange, both with rage and DETERMINATION. "YOU SHALL NOT HURT THIS PRINCESS ANYMORE YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

The darker clone giggled. "Boy, you are so cute when you're stupid. No wonder she likes you. But calling me a little monster means you're calling us BOTH little monsters. Isn't that right other me? OOOOOh, that's right. They don't know ALL of your past, do they?"

The sickly original would look ashamed and simply nod. "Sir Papyrus… I'm no princess… before coming down here… I did something horrible…"

Bitter would make her move. She'd rush forward and jump, leaping and heading right for Papyrus. She was about to slice when her SOUL would turn red and tank her back and toss her into the dirt. She didn't lose HP, but it pissed her off to no end.

"You did say we were in a fight, right?" he'd click the Mercy option before him and smile.

She'd grin and get up. "Yes I did you worthless brother." She'd appear again before him and dragged her scythe one pawed, up to hit him from below, only for him to teleport away.

Sans would pull out a cigarette and light it, grinning and showing off his gold tooth. "Try harder than that, Bitch."

She'd chuckle darkly. "With pleasure shorty." With that she'd chase after him.

The tall skeleton would look at the figure in his arms. He'd think for a bit about how Sugar said she did something horrible. After a moment he'd grin at her. "YOU KNOW… EVERYONE HAS DONE SOMETHING THEY REGRET. BUT, AS A SHORT LAZY SKELETON TOLD ME AFTER HE WAS TOLD BY A PRINCESS… EVERYONE HAS A LITTLE GOOD AND BAD IN THEM. YOU CAN TELL US LATER. FOR NOW…." He'd set the small bleeding monster on the ground. "I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING."

"Papyrus… tie your cape around your head tightly… and lead her over here…"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I-"

"Please… just… just trust me… lead her over her over here… It's the only way I can help…"

He'd pause then sigh. "ALRIGHT, FINE. BUT I'M… TRUSTING YOU. THOUGH I'M GOING TO LOOK REDICULAS." He'd take his red cape off and tie it snuggly on the top of his head, muffling sounds. He'd then run off towards where the battle was.

Sans and the darker Sugar would be still be at it. Sans was beginning to look exhausted from running and dodging. He was beginning to see how hard Sugar had it to MERCY every time, not to mention this evil experiment was even faster than the original. It pissed him off that she was wearing him down like this. He'd breathe in the smoke from his cigarette and blow it at her, just to annoy her. It's the least he could do.

"SANS!" Papyrus would yell.

Sans looked at him and could barely hold in a chuckle, seeing him wearing his cape the way he was. He'd move just slightly, a blue scythe blade only missing him be a few millimeters.

"SANS YOU IDIOT! STOP BEING CARELESS!" Papyrus would thrust his arm forward, turning Bitters SOUL orange and tossing her to the side, without making her take damage.

"Two against one. I like these odds." She'd say whilst getting back up. He'd leap at Papyrus this time, which he'd easily dodge her attack and grinned.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH, TOO SLOW. TRY AGAIN PSYCO. COME ON, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT."

"Oooh, don't think I don't know what you're doing. I'm not THAT stupid. I already know her plan." She'd smile and stand there. "Or have you forgotten we are two in the same?"

Papyrus grinned. "CLEVER BITCH, AREN'T WE? WELL THEN, GUESS I'LL…" He'd set his Orange-Red gaze in her. "GUESS I'LL JUST MAKE YOU COME WITH ME."

"But Boss, that could take hours. You'll exhaust yourself."

"WELL, IT'S BETTER TO TRY THIS NOW THEN LET HER ESCAPE." He'd thrust his arm forward, turning her SOUL the same color as his eyes. "HERE… I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH STRENGTH I, THE GREAT PAPYURUS, WILL HAVE TO HOLD HER. GET SUGAR. SHE'LL HELP."

Sans would nod and teleport to where Sugar was. He'd toss the now finished cigarette onto the ground and step on it as he'd look at her. Now that he was able to look at her more closely, he could see she was in a horrible shape. Her SOUL was even more faded than before… Blinking rapidly. He'd gently pick her up off the ground. "Hey Pup… hang in there, ok?"

She'd smile. "I'm trying… um… sorry 'bout the blood."

He'd chuckle. "Yup, you're definitely my Pup. Saying sorry for stupid shit. Though, scarlet so clashes with your pink."

She'd cough a bit. "Awe… I was getting fond of it."

Sans would chuckle slightly. For once, this dark humor wasn't… humerus… He'd hold her close and then teleport back to his brother.

Sugar would feel really sick and hold her stomach. Teleporting… that… that was something she didn't want to experience again. She'd hold down her earlier lunch just barely and looked around, seeing Bitter in the air and Papyrus holding her with magic. She'd look to Sans. She'd move her paw in the 'come here' motion.

Sans would lean his head down, only for her to hold his head and suddenly, she'd turn her head and let out a very high pitched note. So high pitched, it was almost inaudible to the skele-bros, but they could definitely feel it. It seemed as soon as it started, it stopped. When the two of them looked around, Bitter was knocked out and Sugar looked like she was about too.

She'd smile at Sans and shakily hug him around his neck. "S-Sorry… I rattled your bones again… and caused you trouble again."

The big boned skeleton would laugh and hold her in both his arms. "You're always causin' trouble. It's alright though. I'm just glad to know that miss bitter here isn't the real you." He'd look to his brother.

"Lets… get inside… I… I need to heal… and… try and find my brain… it feels fuzzy…" She'd look to Papyrus.

Papyrus and Sans would smile at her. Papyrus would then lead the way, dragging the dark clone by her soul right beside him. Sans followed behind with the original in his arms. They'd fit themselves in the elevator and make the long descent down. Papyrus would lead the way into the science lab Alphys, Mettaton, and the monster child were in. Once inside, Alphys would look up from her work for a brief moment, then went back to it. Mettaton would be fixing the machine Bitter had broken based off blueprints. Kid was looking at the Fairytale book as to not be in the way.

"Sugar!" Kid would see them and run over to Sans and the little experiment and look at her. "Y-Your soul… it's cracked! Let me get you your monster food from your backpack."

Sans would nod and follow the little monster child down onto the platform where the cloning machine was at, Papyrus and unconscious clone in toe. Papyrus would lean against a wall and slide down it, holding the evil one in the air with his magic. Sans would tell Kid to take the fluffy monsters jacket out of her backpack to be able to lay her down in a softer spot.

Once Sugar was set down she'd look over at Papyrus who'd be sitting alone. She'd eat a bite of monster food to give her energy and would start scooting herself over towards his direction. Kid would then end up grabbing one of the sleeves of the jacket and dragged her over to him instead.

"Wheee" Sugar would say weakly and giggle, getting everyone but Bitter to smile.

"Having fun even in the face of death as usual, huh pup?" he'd chuckle.

She'd nod and scoot more into Papyrus's leg, then curled up against it. She'd eat more of her food, the cut across her disappearing and offered the other half to Papyrus.

"YOU REALLY SHOULD EAT ALL OF IT. YOU NEED IT MORE THAN I DO."

She'd look to Sans who'd teleport her backpack to her, and show the tall skeleton all the monster treats she had still. He'd look surprised and shrug, taking a separate one from her bag and taking a bite out of it. The sickly experiment offered Sans and Kid food. Kid would end up falling asleep after eating and sleeping next to his friend. She'd sit there with him for a while, gently petting him with her tail. Later, with Sans help, she'd offered more of her treats to Mettaton and Alphys.

"You… You're still b-being nice… a-after all I did?"

She'd nod and smile. "You… wanted to know. I should have just told my full story… then you might have just dropped it… I'm sorry…"

Alphys would snort. "You have n-nothing to say sorry about. It's m-my fault. I-I just hope I can fix it."

"I believe in you Alphy. I'll help with calculations before we do it. I… know a little bit after being experimented on by my Papa." She'd smile and gently pat Alphys's shoulder and smile.

"You really are something deary."

"Heh… thanks Ton-Ton" She'd raise a paw to him, to which Mettaton would respond in picking her up from Sans and hugging her.

Sans would look at them and smile. "Ton-Ton? Seriously? Can't you just call this over glorified toaster-oven by his real name?"

She'd blush. "I can't seem to pronounce it correctly… So I gave him that nickname… is it bad?"

Remembering that his nickname for her isn't exactly… cool either, he'd shrug. He'd smile and pull out a purple collar from his pocket. "It isn't anything worse than Pup. So I guess I'll let it slide."

"Ugh. Such a rude nickname for this little dear! She looks more like a Bunny in my opinion."

Sugar would giggle softly and look at Sans. "You… actually got me a collar? You kept your promise."

"Eh, figured it'd be cute on ya. Hey 'Ton-Ton' you hold her and I'll make sure to not make this bone-crushing tight on her, alright?" He'd lean his arms up towards his fuzzy friend.

Mettaton would lower his little star down towards the short skeleton, watching him put on the vibrant purple collar on her. He'd read the dogtag and smile. "Oh! I'm so making you a star dogtag dear to go on this collar. It'll say 'Bunny Super Star!'"

Sugar smiled. "I'll wear all the dogtags I get. One from all my friends."

"uuugh. You guys are so fucking sappy. You're going to make me blow chunks," the darker clone scoffed. They didn't know how long she had been awake, but frankly… no one cared. She'd cross her arms and dangle from her soul that was covered by orange.

"OH, YOU SHUT UP." her captor would growl

"Hey Paps, I'm not fooled. What would you do? Hurt me? HA! Anything you do to me, happens to her and vise-versa," she'd say with a chuckle, her cut was now gone too.

Papyrus and growl in irritation. He hated that she was right. "ALPHYS! WHEN IS THAT DAMN MACHINE GOING TO BE DONE."

"Um… w-well… I still have the… um… calculations to make… the inside of the computer is… well… fixed but th-the software… st-still is rebooting. It c-could be a while." She'd reply.

Seeing the Captains stress, Sugar would look to Mettaton and Sans. "Um… I want to try something… Sans… remember when I helped you? The relaxing thing?"

"Yeah. Hang on." He'd take her arm and would help her walk to his brother.

When she got there she'd slip on her jacket and landed across the Great Papyrus's lap and blushed, feeling him flinch. "S-Sorry!" She'd automatically would adjust herself look at him. "Um… m-may I hug you? It might make you relax…"

Papyrus would look at her, still holding the evil clone in the air with his magic. He was stressed and his bones were still sore from them being rattled. But other than holding her when she couldn't exactly walk was the extent of contact they had… and it was from his part, not hers. Frankly he would've done it even if she rejected it. He'd think a little bit and look at her large eyes that still looked very sickly and sighed. "SURE… WHY NOT?"

Sugar would smile and climb on him, which he didn't really expect. She'd rest her head on his chest, hugged around him, lied down and begin purring. Her throat and chest would vibrate lightly as she did so and she'd close her eyes.

The younger skeleton would look down at her and just would feel the vibrations. They felt very strange, yet in a good way. He'd feel his bones loosen, which he didn't think would be possible, and began to relax, making it easier to use his magic to hold his prisoner. He'd watch the little monster on him for a good ten minutes and noticed that her breathing would change and her body would relax, her arms releasing from the firm hug. "UH… SUGAR…. ARE YOU OK?"

She'd give a tired "uh huh…" and would fall right asleep, still purring.

"Ha! She fell asleep on ya boss. She must really trust and like ya" Sans would laugh.

"Ohhh, you have no idea Sansy boy."

Both the skeletons looked at the evil clone confused.

"Hey, whatever she feels I can feel through her. Doesn't mean I feel that way though. I also can read her thoughts if I want. Yeah, that girl likes tall, dumb, and gothic here a lot."

"And... why exactly are you telling us that?"

"Because it will embarrass the shit out of her. She's good at hiding her feelings when she wants. I like exploiting them. Simple as that."

"That… strangely makes sense. Alright, then how much exactly does she like my bro?"

Bitter would snort. "Wouldn't you like to know. I'll put it this way, when he called her princess, she swarmed my head with ALL sorts of girly, sissy, and fairytale images. I was disgusting." She'd shiver in disgust and look away.

"What's her feelings on me?"

Another snort. "You're like her big brother or some shit. Protective and whatnot. Sure do a shitty job of it though. You're a lazy fuck, I can tell."

Sans would glare and take a deep breath to try and calm down. He'd smile. "And you're a worthless copy of an original. You are the embodiment of evil that shouldn't exist."

"Awww. Thank you." She'd smile and enjoy his hatred of her. "But remember, I'm technically part of her. So, you're insulting her as well. I'm just the stronger and darker side to her. Her better half. There is a reason she hides her past from you. I'd tell you, but I think it'd torment her more to make her explain." Bitter would grin and chuckle darkly.

"Yup. You are one twisted bitch." He'd look to his brother who'd be gently petting the creature on top of him.

"YOU KNOW… I HAVE A FEELING, THOUGH SOME OF THE THINGS YOU SAY ARE TRUE, BITTER… THAT SOME ARE THINGS YOU'RE EXAGGERATING TO MAKE US POSSIBLY HATE YOU BOTH." He'd look at the clone.

The clone would flinch. She'd laugh nervously. "heh heh. Why would you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS."

The clone would growl. "Oh please! Like I give a crap what you think about us. She's adored and I'm not. I know this and frankly it just makes me want to kill everything she cares about."

"I'M GUESSING TO MAKE HER JUST AS MISERABLE AS YOU ARE?" he'd raise a brow bone.

"I don't FEEL anything other than rage, anger, and the need to kill shit. I'm a hollow shell and don't feel remorse for doing anything I do. Including what I did to, whom she refers to as 'Papa.'"

"Wait… so she did something to her creator?"

"Yup. Looook, little miss goody-goody is waking up. Morning you wimpy princess."

Sugar rubbed her eyes and looked up at Papyrus, blushing. "S-Sorry… I fell asleep." She'd sit up and look at her clone. "Oh… Hi Bitter."

She'd grin. "Hiiii. We were just talking about Papa. Care to talk about him now?"

The little experiments eyes went wide and she'd look ashamed. "I… I guess they should know…"

"Ehhhehehe. You really are pathetic."

"Thanks…" She'd sit down on her rump and look at the ground, thinking about where to begin. "Well… Papa woke me up early in the morning. He… wanted to do another experiment on me, like usual. He put me on a table and strapped me down. He said he wanted to try and use these… DETERMINATION pill things to see if it would make… well… my soul just as powerful as a normal humans… Well… he tried one that was 1% Determination… it did nothing… he tried 2%... still nothing. 3% and I only felt a strange heat in my chest… He was getting frustrated and upped the dose to a 5% pill. That's when… I snapped. My eyes turned yellow… my fur turned dark, my muscle structure doubled, my nails grew, and I was in so much pain… I felt my head get cloudy… I ripped myself out of the straps on the table… after that… I don't remember what happened… I just remember fading back into reality… I had scratched my father's face… Apparently in a way that wouldn't heal even with monster food… he nearly died… and apparently one of my siblings saw it… I decided never to hurt anyone again…" She'd curl up, not touching anyone and buried her face in her tail, hiding her tears.

"It was super fun doing that. I fucked that old man up really good. We had 11% of Determination in us! He caused us so much pain and only saw us as a fucking key to open the barrier. He never loved us."

Papyrus would look to Alphys. "IS IT DONE YET?"

"A-Almost… S-Sugar… um… The good one. Can you come here?"

"Y-Yeah." She'd wipe her face and stand up all wobbly.

Papyrus would stand up and take her paw, keeping his hold on the clone. "I'LL LEAD THE PRINCESS TO THE ROYAL SCIENTIST."

She'd blush and held onto two of his fingers as they walked. "Um… Thank you Sir Papyrus."

Papyrus would chuckle in his dark fashion. "YOUR EVIL SIDE REALLY IS SPITEFUL… BUT SHE IS BRUTALLY HONEST AT TIMES. YOU KNOW… WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP, SHE SAID SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING… SO I SORT OF WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

Sugar would glance at him slightly, feeling nervous now. "Ok… um… ask away."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME?" he'd look down at her, seeing her face turn an interesting red shade.

"Um… well… I think you are secretly kind and though you don't show it to your brother, you love him very much… I'm guessing you joined the Royal Guard to protect him and hurt anyone who was a threat to him… which is why you told Alphys to capture me and use me as her experiments rather than me and him become close?" She'd look up at him and start walking again.

He'd glance down and sigh. "THAT EASY TO READ?"

She'd shake her head. "No, actually. I doubt anyone else knows… You see… there was another small… side effect from getting all that DETERMINATION… Sometimes if I touch someone, I can somewhat read their SOUL's memories. Only the important ones. It's like they play in the back of my brain. I don't know why it happens to some, but not others though…"

He'd look at her, checking for signs of her lying, but finding none. "SO… YOU SAW ME DOING… HORRIBLE THINGS?"

She'd nod. "But for a reason. Frankly… I'm jealous Sans has someone who loves him that much." She'd smile at him. "Don't worry, I don't tell anyone about others SOUL memories."

He'd nod. "WELL… THOUGH ALL THIS INFORMATION IS INTERESTING, I DON'T THINK MY QUESTION WAS ANSWERED. SO, I'LL REPHRASE IT. WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME?"

She'd stop walking and her face would become brighter. "I… um… I'm not sure how to answer that… At least… not by talking…"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN EXACTLY?" he'd stare down at her thinking: _THIS IS GOING IN A VERY STRANGE DIRECTION_

"How I am… right now… I can't show you how I feel… Plus…" she'd touch her ear nervously. "I… don't meet all your standards yet…" They'd arrive at the stairs to get up to Alphys.

Papyrus would look at her and start chuckling. "SO, YOU WANTED TO MEET ALL MY STANDARDS TO BECOME MY FRIEND? GEE, WELL I CAN ALWAYS-"

"No… more than that." She'd look down and away.

He'd look at her and frown. He'd realize he didn't like it when she was obviously hiding something. He'd pick her up and hold her up until her eyes looked at him. "MORE THAN A FRIENDSHIP?"

She'd nod and look at the globes that were his eyes. She'd squeak, looking down. "Um… I-In fairytales… the princess falls for… um… the knight who saves her…"

"FALLS? LIKE INJURES HERSELF?"

"N-no… F-Falls… as in…." She'd squeak again.

"Oh for the love of Peat! SHE LOVES YOU DUDE! Why do you think I told her to kiss you earlier!? Man you're stupid." Bitter would blurt out in rage and impatience.

"REALLY NOW?" he'd look at her, seeing her put her paws on her face and hiding. He'd grin. "WELL, I AM GREAT AND POWERFUL AFTER ALL. IT'S HONESTLY NOT TOO SURPRISING," he'd partially lie.

"Y-Yeah… that's why I didn't want to say anything… You weren't interested in the beginning so… I just… you know… pushed it aside…"

He'd sigh and pull her in for a hug, hearing her squeak again. He didn't know how to respond to her and after a moment he'd feel her do something very strange. Rubbing her nose and face in his neck. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"umm… I forgot… you don't understand affection… Nuzzling… it's a sign of my affection. If you don't like it I can-"

"IT'S FINE. I'M JUST NOT USE TO THIS STUFF."


	12. Together Again (Shortest Chapter)

He'd walk up the stairs and feel her nuzzle again, then stop as she'd rest her head on his collar bone. He'd walk to Alphys and sit himself in the chair, glancing at the evil clone through the glass who'd give him a look of disgust. He'd move Sugar onto his lap so she could talk to Alphys.

"Um… S-Sugar, in order to put you two back together, y-you do realize we are going to have to put DETERMINATION in you again, right?"

"I'm aware… How much was the percentage of the DETERMINATION?"

"About nine percent."

Sugar would think for a while sigh. "One percent in each of us. That's the safest amount… Unfortunately there is a difference between pills and injections though… Pills wear off after a few hours… Injections… well, they could have permanent effects." She'd smile and pat Alphy's shoulder. "If that's the case… I have a couple of things you might want to do before we continue."

The dinosaur scientist and look concerned. "What exactly?"

"I need you to record something, just in case you need to use it. At the very least I'll be knocked out. After that, depending on what condition I'm in… you'll have to decide what to do."

"What are you exactly saying?"

"If I'm stuck as Bitter… you'll want to knock me out as soon as I'm awake, then kill me at the barrier to set you free if that's possible. If not, at least I'll be dead and not hurt anyone." She'd shrug and go over her calculations again in her head… "That should do just fine."

Alphys would do some of her own calculating, writing a few things down. "um… you know, I've done things s-similar to… this… but they ended up m-melting instead. Are you ok w-with that possibility?"

She'd smile. "Yeah. That's better than being evil."

"I heard that you wimp!"

She'd look at her clone and sigh. "Sorry… I know it's not your fault."

"Stop apologizing! It's annoying!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING." The tall skeleton would say, patting Sugar on the head. "SHE'S FINE HOW SHE IS."

Sugar would blush. "A-Are we ready Alphys? Are those machines Mettaton fixed re-enforced?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I had him adjusted them to b-be unbreakable for the strength I calculated. H-Here, would you like to glance to see i-if it's enough?" the dinosaur monster would grab some papers off to the side.

"I'd like that. It's best she stays there during this…" The small experiment looked through them and wrinkled her nose. "Um… I suggest about five pounds tighter on the tail. Believe it or not, it's stronger than you think."

"R-Really? That's good to know. H-hey, if she's this strong, does this mean you were this strong originally?"

"No. DETERMINATION is… like the human version of steroids for me, but multiplied by 100. It gives me extra strength and endurance. Only problem is Bitter coming out, blacking out, and the awful pain."

Alphys would write what she said down. She'd make a "hmmm" thinking sound and nod. "Alright. I think we'll be ready here in a few minutes. Mettaton, can you tighten the tail one by about ten pounds. I'm not taking any chances."

"Alright Alphys, dear."

"Alright Alphys. You should hand me a microphone and begin a recording."

"R-Right." She'd get a microphone and use her computer to start recording. "A-Alright, you can start."

Sugar would sing a note until her ears rang a bit, then stopped. She'd wait until her ears stopped ringing before speaking. "Um… Amplify that by 20% if needed." She'd hand Alphys the microphone back and relax for a bit. Her body was still very tired and achy.

She'd feel her fur being lightly petted and she'd look up at Papyrus and blush again. "Is… there something in my fur?"

"NO. IT'S JUST VERY SOFT. THAT AND I NOTICED YOU TEND TO ENJOY IT." He'd say with a grin.

"Oh… heh. I use to use an oil in my fur to keep it silky…" She'd smile, thinking about the few other side-effects she could have. One she really wanted to say, but didn't have the courage.

Papyrus would look at her and see she was hiding secrets again and frown. "SUGAR… ARE YOU OK?"

She'd take a moment to realize she was being spoken too. "Oh… uh… yeah." She'd smile.

"Alright, I think we are ready. Y-You might want to go down there and get hooked up."

"Ok." She'd slowly get up and take Papyrus's hand. "Sir Papyrus… can I ask a favor?"

"DEPENDS… WHAT IS IT?" he'd ask, a brow bone raising.

"Can you…" She'd pause and hug her tail. "Can… you scratch behind my ear… I'll be honest… it's a bit of a weakness of mine." she'd end up asking. _I… couldn't tell him…_

He'd look at her strangely, feeling like that wasn't what she really wanted to say… but shake his head with a sigh. "FINE…" He'd put his fingers behind her ear and begin scratching. He'd feel her lean her head on his hand more and smile happily as she'd purr very lightly. He'd stop after a while and clear his throat. "UM… COME, I NEED TO PUT YOUR BITTER SIDE IN HER RESTRAINTS. I'M SURE SANS AND THE BUCKET OF BOLTS WILL BE HELP YOU WITH YOURS."

She'd smile and nod. "Yeah… Hold on." She'd turn to Alphys and open her arms to her. "Alphys, I never got a hug from you… can I?"

Alphys would blush and nod, walking over. She'd awkwardly wrap her arms around the fluffy experiment. When she hugged back, she'd tear up a bit. "I'm so sorry Sugar… I feel so bad…"

"It's ok Alphy, I forgive you. I'm sure everyone else will too." She'd release her and smile. She'd then take Papyrus's fingers again. "Ok… let's go"

Papyrus would end up just picking her up. Sugar would take advantage of it and hug him tight, nuzzling her face into him a bit. He'd glance at her, allowing it, and then focus on going down the stairs. _SHE'S NOT ACTING NORMAL…_

"SANS! METTATON! YOU TWO TAKE CARE OF SUGAR. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BITCH." He'd look at the darker clone who'd smile at his anger.

"Alright, boss." Sans would walk over and use his magic to hold Sugar.

"Sans… Can I ask something from you?"

"Of course, Pup. What's up?"

"Can you throw me in the air? Obviously not as high and without the bones."

He'd shrug and grin. "Alright. I'll catch ya before ya hit the floor though, alright?"

She'd smile. "Yay." She'd get ready.

"Ready… Set… Bone-vier!" He'd throw her in the air using her soul, smiling.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU-" Papyrus would begin only to hear the same strange noise that shocked Sans when he first did it days earlier.

"Wheeee!" She'd glide and would be forced to stop right before she'd hit the floor, then float over to Sans again. "Thanks… Big brother." She'd nuzzle her face into his cheek.

Sans blushed a bit and chuckled. "Anything for you, pup."

"Aren't I going to get any love here?" the flamboyant robot would ask.

The sickly monster smiled and opened her arms to him. "Of course, Ton-Ton"

The tall robot picked her up out of Sans arms. She'd nuzzle him and her tail would wag just slightly. "You owe me a front seat ticket to your next show. Ok?"

"Haha, I'll do better than that. You'll be in my next show. I'm sure you'll be fine and be perfectly you after this. Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right… I'm just nervous." She'd look over and see Kid was now waking up. "Kid! Come here!"

He'd see her and would get up, trotting over. As he'd run over, Mettaton would put her on the ground, letting her hold onto a single finger for balance. Sugar would automatically hug the no-armed monster and smile.

"Hey… Sugar… Are you ok?"

"I'm sure I will be. I'm just really nervous," she'd lie.

"I can tell. You'll be fine, ok? When you're back to normal, we'll go to Snowdin, get food from Grillby's, and have that snowball fight like you promised, alright?"

She'd smile and hug him more. "Yeah. Sounds like a great plan."

Papyrus would then walk over and groan. "THAT EVIL SIZE SURE IS STUBBORN. FINALLY GOT HER IN. NOW I HAVE A LARGE SKULL-ACHE."

"I'm sorry… I can get that way sometimes." She'd look to Sans and Mettaton. "Alright… time is now."

"Guess it is… You'll be fine, pup. You just be brave, alright?"

"I agree. We'll see you when it's over, alright?"

The good experiment would smile and nod. "I know. Thanks for everything…"

They'd all smile at her and Sans would lift her up with his magic. Mettaton would strap her in, making sure they were tight, but not so tight she'd lose circulation. After that the lot of them would begin walking out of the room and lock a glass panel that would protect them but allow them to watch.

"You already know what's most likely going to happen, huh?" Bitter would ask, as if she didn't know.

"Yeah… Two come to mind. Neither are what I want though. I'm sure you are delighted about either."

"Pretty much. Watching you struggle right now is fun though. Watching them not knowing is even better."

She'd sigh. "We're ready Alphys!"

"Ok." She'd press a couple buttons, lowering another injector into the room for Bitter. She'd have it get close to her chest. "Ch-Charging now and preparing the injections. A-Are you t-two ready?"

"Ain't like I got a choice you weebo."

Sugar would sigh. "That means yes."

"A-Alright. Here we go. Try… not to scream this time. I-In five…. Four…. Th-three… two… one." She'd press a button and the needles would jab them right in the chests.

They'd both feel hot searing pain. Sugar would tear up and shut her eyes hard, but Bitter would only cringe. They'd feel the burning get worse and soon, Bitter began to disappear. Sugar felt her SOUL returning to normal, but at the same time, the pain grew to a higher extent. She'd open her eyes, them switching from bright pink and yellow a few times until the world went black once again.


	13. New Memories

She'd feel burning in her chest and she'd cough, opening her eyes. She'd be staring up at the ceiling and feel like her body was very heavy. The experiment blinked and sat up, looking around. She look at herself, which was an off white, blue, and a brighter pink on her belly. She'd count her fingers and toes. She'd then hear something and look in its direction.

"Heh… Hey Pup. You're finally awake. That's good. You've been asleep for a few days." He'd be in the doorway and seemed to look outside it and touch something before walking in, hands in pockets and stood by her bed.

She'd look at the skeleton who was slightly taller. She'd tilt her head and blink. "Oh… sorry if that inconvenienced you…"

"It's all right. I'm just glad you seem to be the regular you now." He'd smile and offer his hand. "Come on, Pup. Everyone wants to see you."

She'd give him a very confused look.

"Hey… Pup… are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah. I just… um… Where am I?"

"Just one of the rooms Alphys has."

Sugar would look down and look ashamed… "Um… That's…"

"What's wrong Pup? Something the matter?" The skeleton would look concerned and look her over.

"Do… Do I know you?" she'd suddenly ask.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER US?" a voice would ask from the doorways. The same door this other shorter skeleton had just came through.

The cotton candy colored monster would jump, just then seeing a new, taller skeleton at the doorway now. He looked tired and would walk over to her. He'd groan and sit on the bed beside her.

"Um… no… I'm so sorry… I… I don't remember anything…" She'd hug her tail and look at the ground. "I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

The taller skeleton sighed. "NO. THE YOU THAT'S HERE RIGHT NOW WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING…" He'd pause and think, then sigh. "I GUESS I SHOULD PROPERLY INTRODUCE MYSELF… I… DEAR PRINCESS, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He'd smile at her.

She'd look at him and blush. "Wow… that sounds really cool. But… I'm not a princess." She'd look to the other one. "Are… you his younger brother?"

Sans would chuckle and shake his head. "Nope. I'm Sans, the older brother. I'm just so lazy, my lazy bones decided not to grow."

She'd giggle and smile. "Good pun."

Suddenly the taller one that was sitting next to her would pick her up and scratch behind her ear.

She'd automatically start wagging her tail and lean her head into it. She'd sit there and enjoy it until the skeleton stopped. She'd look up at him and blush. "Hehe… guess… you do know me… you… know my weakness."

He'd nod and take his glove off and offer his bare, boney hand. "I'LL WARN YOU… YOU MIGHT NOT SEE THE NICEST THINGS WHEN YOU TOUCH MY HAND… JUST KNOW I'LL NEVER DO IT TO YOU."

She'd look at his hand and slowly take it. The back of her mind showed lots of death, had feelings of protection, an image of a brother who had 1HP, and then an image of her weak in his arms looking sick and dying. She'd blush and look down. "Wow… you are pretty scary when you want, huh?"

"YEAH…"

"So… uh… was… was I really that sick to where I was… in your arms… looking almost dead? Was that before waking up here?"

"YES… AND UM… I HAD A LOT OF TIME TO THINK… AND… I DESCIDED YOU MEET MY STANDARDS… NOT MANY MONSTER WOULD NEARLY GET THEMSELVES KILLED ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS… ESPECIALLY FOR MY BROTHER OR MYSELF… EVEN IF IT'S A BADGE OF HONOR HERE TO BE TORCHERED… SO… I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU…"

"But… don't you already know me? You seem nice."

The youngest brother would speak up. "Yeah, to be honest Pup, the first time you met the both of us, we weren't all that nice… heh… I nearly killed ya… twice…"

She'd look shocked and would hug her tail. "Oh my… You… aren't gonna-"

"Nah. You changed us in a good way Pup." He'd give a toothy grin. "Though I will still be rough at times, I won't do it to near death anymore."

"IT'S TRUE… SO… UM… WOULD YOU… UM… WANT TO GO ON A DATE… WITH ME?"

She'd blush bright red and look down. "Like… like a real date…?"

The Great Papyrus couldn't speak, just nod.

She'd nod and smile, then kiss his cheek bone. "I've… never been on a date before… Sure! Why not?"

The skeleton rubbed the back of his skull and cleared his non-existent throat. "YES! WELL, ALRIGHT THEN. FIRST WE'LL GO TO ALPHYS AND GET SOME OF YOUR MEMORY BACK. WHILE THAT HAPPENS I'LL PREPARE THE DATE." He'd stand up and pick her up.

She'd smile and her tail would wag. "Sounds fun!" She'd look to Sans. "So… what were you too me? You know… after you nearly killing me?"

"Heh heh. I'm your lazy but protective big brother." He'd grin.

"Yay!" She'd smile and nuzzle into Papyrus's shoulder. "This is the best day I've ever had."

Both skeletons would smile at her and nod.

The two skeletons would walk as Sugar would be carried. She honestly didn't know what to expect. Her mind was a blur, yet everything felt familiar. They'd enter an elevator and go up to a floor labeled "LAB", though another was named "TRUE LAB". When the doors opened, and the three of them emerged, Sugar was swiped from Papyrus.

"HELP!" She'd squeak until she felt herself being hugged.

"Oh Sugar dear! You're awake! I'm so glad," the flamboyant robot hugging her would say, gleaming with happiness.

She'd look at him confused but hugged him. "Uh… yeah… mister… um… robot…"

"What? What's wrong my bunny super star?" he'd hold her out and look her over.

"HEY YOU OVER GLORIFIED CALCULATOR, GIMMIE BACK THE PRINCESS! SHE NEEDS TO SEE ALPHYS," Papyrus would growl as he'd use his magic to take hold of the small monsters soul, pulling her back to him.

"Yeah… Mettaton, her memory is gone, so guess we can say she has… a screw loose." Sans would chuckle and look to Sugar who'd be giggling at his pun.

"Oh dear… so she doesn't remember me or anyone down here?"

"Not a clue. She doesn't remember anything from the time she got here. It's both a good and bad thing I suppose…"

"AND THAT'S WHY WE ARE TAKING HER TO ALPHYS. SHE'LL KNOW HOW TO GET THE MAJORITY OF IT BACK. ALPHYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the great Papyrus would bark.

Alphys would appear from upstairs and adjust her glasses. "Oh… g-good. She's finally awake… um… did you say she… um… lost h-her memory?"

"YES. SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM WHEN SHE FELL."

"Oh… um… I can help to an extent… I-I only have video of h-her from the exit of the ruins… So… anything b-before that she will have to… um… find another source…"

Sans would think and nod. "I know just the flower."

"A flower? How is a flower going to help?"

Sans would grin and wink. "You'll see." With that there would be a flash of blue and he'd disappear.

Still confused, Sugar would look up to Papyrus now in his arms again. She'd shift and climb onto his shoulders. The pads of her paws glowed lightly as she'd hold onto his armor as the dinosaur girl approached.

"Um… Sugar… is it ok if… um… w-while restoring your memory, I can do a f-few other tests? It's… to… um… check for other… side affects…" The scientist would ask.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She'd say with a smile and wag her tail happily, obviously oblivious of the past. "I can't wait to remember all of you… you all seem so nice."

Just then there was a pounding at the labs door, which then opened with a hiss from across the room. Sugar flinched and hid slightly behind her date's armor a bit.

The great and terrible Papyrus felt and watched Sugar flinch and rolled the globes in his eyes and patted her head. "JUMPY HUH? COULD IT BE YOU REMEMBERED SOMETHING?"

"Not really… I mean… things feel familiar, but I don't really remember anything. Just naturally on high alert I guess."

"WELL YOU SHOULD. IT'S UNDYNE. YOU TWO WEREN'T EXACTLY ON GOOD TERMS." He'd watch the fish, female warrior walk into the lab, this time in a pair of jeans, black-top, leather jacket, and hair up in a ponytail with her bangs in front of her eyes.

The experiment would watch her also, and they'd meet eyes. She'd wave at the fish girl who'd roll her eyes and look away.

"So she's away now, huh? Great, now she can go ahead and mock me. This is just perfect." The angry royal guardswoman would say with bitterness.

Sugar flinched again, but not out of fear. She disliked the vibe Undyne was giving, obviously extremely mad at her. "I… wouldn't do that. Even if I could remember you…"

Undyne would turn towards her and glare. "Oh, so I'm now not worth remembering?! See! I knew you'd mock me! If you weren't friends with the boss I swear I'd rip-"

Papyrus, with Sugar clinging onto his shoulder, would march over to Undyne and punch her in the stomach. "STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD! SUGAR LOST HER MEMORIES, ALL OF THEM. NOW APOLOGIZE, OR-"

The tall skeleton would feel a gentle touch on his cheek bone and stop, looking at Sugar who'd be looking at him with soft eyes.

"It's ok. She doesn't have too. I'll be patient and wait for her to warm up to me. You just focus on um… preparing the date… and I'll go with Alphys. Ok?" She'd smile at him.

Grudgingly, The Great and Terrible Papyrus would sigh. "VERY WELL…" He'd pause and scratch behind her ear before pulling her off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Sugar would then offer her paw to Undyne, who'd smack it away and get up on her own. Though, the small fluffy experiment would look a bit sad, she smiled and would turn to go to Alphys.

"So… What do I do?"

"I… uh… have a helmet that you can wear that… well… um… will replay everything you experienced… b-but during that… I'll probably be… um... taking any samples I can from you… from uh... fur to blood…" Alphys would say, not really looking at her directly in the eye. She seemed distracted.

"Oh… that's fine. It's nothing worse than what Papa did on the surface." She'd notice Alphys blushing and looking at the fish girl behind her. She'd blink a couple times and look to Mettaton. "Um… Is she ok? Her face is red."

"Yes dear, she's fine. She gets nervous around the lovely Undyne here. Here, let me take you to the room with the helmet," he'd glance at The Great and Terrible Papyrus.

"Sure! Oh… um… once second," She'd run over to Papyrus and lift her arms up, to which he'd respond by picking her up. She'd hug him and nuzzle her face into his neck. "See you when I am done?"

"OF COURSE. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULDN'T STAND YOU UP! IT WOULD BE AN EMBARRESSMENT TO MYSELF IF I DID." He'd hug her awkwardly and pat her back before putting the small one down. He'd see her tail wagging and swishing happily and made him give a crooked grin.

She'd blush and mess with her ear. "Ok. I'll… see you then." She'd then turn and trot on all fours to get to the flamboyant robot. "Um… w-what was your name again?" She'd say, still a little pink across her muzzle.

"I'm Mettaton, my little bunny."

She'd try pronouncing his name, ultimately butchering it, which got both Papyrus and Mettaton to chuckle. She'd blush more and hug her tail. "I… I'd rather give you a nickname…"

Mettaton would smile, remembering this exact scenario. "How about Ton-Ton?"

She'd look at him wide eyed. "Can you read minds?!"

He'd giggle at her obliviousness. "No darling, we've done this before. You gave me that cute little nickname just a few days ago, before your memory was lost, and you know what? I love it."

She'd giggle and shake her head. "Alrighty then. Let's go." She'd offer her paw to him, which the flamboyant diva took, and he'd lead her to the memory chamber in the True Lab.


	14. Brother

Mettaton and Sugar would be sitting in the True Lab and Sugar would look in a mirror, finding a collar was around her neck. She'd like the color and would have Mettaton read the tag for her. She didn't quite get it, but guess since Sans called her pup often, that's who it was from. It was a nice gesture.

"So darling, ever since you've been down here, you've talked about everything but your fathers experiments that weren't on you. Were any others successful?" he'd ask.

She'd think for a bit. "I… don't really know of anything that were 100% successful… last time I saw him was after I blacked out… At that point he was testing some experiments on me and working on another one. He wouldn't tell me what though." She'd look at the floor and look slightly sad. "Guess I might never know."

Mettaton, sensing the conversation was going south would pick up the little monster and toss her lightly in the air. She'd flinch at first but then start giggling and smiling.

"So, my little Bunny. Would you like to co-star on my show? I really need someone with talent… You can sing, which certainly helps. Can you dance though?"

She'd blush and shake her head. "I have two left feet… so to speak… and I have stage fright."

"How do you have stage fright? You sang when… well… being tortured. Everyone was watching you."

"That… must have been my comfort thing… Wow, I was tortured? Sounds scary."

He hated this answer. "But Alphys showed me the video of you singing to Sans that ironic song… and at Grillby's when cleaning. What about then?"

She'd be confused, and think. "I… I'm not sure how to answer… When cleaning… time goes faster when making things fun so... that could be it… As for singing to Sans, I have no idea…" She'd look down and blush. "Sorry Ton-Ton… I'm not good at a lot of things… The only way I would be on your show is if… well… I didn't know I was on it, or get over my stage fright."

Mettaton crossed one pair of arms and pouted a bit, but sighed and patted the top of her head with a third hand. "It's fine small one. It's… just a setback. I'll figure out some way to get you on the show."

Still feeling a bit guilty for not being able to help, she'd just nod. That's when Alphys would walk in.

"Uh… Hey, sorry for… erm… making you wait… Undyne and I needed… to well… talk… We sort of h-had plans…" the evil scientist would say with a blush.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin any plans. I can wait to get my memory if that's what you want."

"Huh? Uh no! I… I mean… that's nice of you to offer… but… um… I don't think Papyrus would like this to be… um… pushed off."

Sugar would think. "How about you tell me and Ton-Ton how to work it and he can watch over me and do your tests on me? Please? I don't want to have you disappoint Undyne or you to feel like you HAVE to help me."

The yellow dinosaur girl looked down and adjusted her glasses. "I… I guess that could work… But… uh… Mettaton would have to call me if anything weird happens. A-And I mean anything…"

"Of course Alphys dear. You print a list and we'll follow it and you and Undyne can go on your date."

"It's a date?! Oh my gosh! You have to go! No wonder Undyne was so mad."

Mettaton would pick up the upset little monster and would pet her head. "Darling, there really is no need to overreact. Undyne is a difficult one to charm. She still despises me at times."

The candy-colored monster would look disappointed. "Oh… Well, guess I'll have to be extra patient then," she'd say with hope.

"Good. Now let's get you hooked up little one."

Alphys would then go and print out two lists, one to hook up Sugar to the helmet properly and play videos only of her. The next was a lists of tests and their simple instructions. Sugar would mostly stay out of the way until Alphys and Mettaton made sure everything was set and ready to go before the royal scientist would leave to go on her date.

The flamboyant robot would then bring Sugar over to a chair which she'd have to climb up onto. He'd place a large helmet over her head and go to the large computer nearby, looking for a file with a list of Sugar's events on them, making sure to select all of them. He'd then get a needle and, giving the small experiment a warning, put her into a half sleep and play the clips on fast forward. It would be a few hours before Sugar would be done so he'd start getting the tests Alphys wanted started.

 _Ugh… Setting up for a date is... more difficult than I expected…_ The great and Terrible Papyrus would think to himself. He'd be in his home, which was relatively clean considering his lazy brother. He would have removed all the dirty clothes from the living area, washed the table and a pot boiling spaghetti sauce in the kitchen. He'd then hear a knock on the door. _UGH! Who dares to bother me in my own home!_

He'd march to the door and find Doggo, one of the Royal Guard members standing there. "WHAT IS IT THAT IS SO URGENT YOU HAVE TO-"

"The great and terrible Papyrus, a strange human has been walking through the forest beyond Snowdin. He… He smells funny though… He isn't… fully human…"

Papyrus grew annoyed. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT. THAT'S SUGAR WHO IS MOSTLY MONSTER-"

"No sir. This one is mostly human. He… He seems to be on a mission… he's killed a few of our own… he keeps asking every monster he sees 'Where's my Sister?'… He could be dangerous sir."

Papyrus would look at the dog monster with slight disbelief. Sugar was the only creature he knew was part monster and human…

"WHAT DOES THIS HUMAN-MONSTER LOOK LIKE?"

"I'm… not sure how to tell you… he… he has transformed to look like all of us that he's seen… He can even mimic our voices… We dog monsters only notice him because of his scent… He smells like I reptile..."

Papyrus would think… He didn't understand what was fully going on. What he did know is that he needed to save his fellow Royal Guardsmen. He'd check the time, seeing he still had plenty of time before Sugar would be done. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS." He'd walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

They royal guardsmen would have found the human-monster again. It looked like Sugar. For a brief moment Papyrus was almost fooled before remembering what Lesser Dog said. He was getting through one of the many puzzles that were improved since the last human arrived. Specifically an ice one.

"YOU THERE, HUMAN-MONSTER. WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW THE RULES?!" he'd as leering down at the impostor.

The human slide over to him and looked up at him. His eyes flashed black and he'd speak two-toned, one of them being Sugar's voice. It reminded Papyrus too much of Bitter, except this one was super low pitched, that of a male just like he was told.

"Yes, I'm aware and frankly I don't care. I have a mission and that mission is to follow my father's orders and finding my sister who looks just like this…" he'd smile and see the disgust on the captains' face along with familiarity. "Judging by your face you know her very well. Take her to me, she's leaving."

The tall skeleton would see that his… creature wasn't exactly as patient as his 'Sister'. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He'd watch him transform and be exactly as was described earlier, only difference he was wearing jeans, a red velvet top-hat and a red vest that emphasized his green scales. His smile has sharp teeth similar to Sugars but somehow seemed more devious. He'd frown and take out his cellphone, calling Alphys with no answer. He'd growl and begrudgingly call the annoying flamboyant robot.

"Hellooooo. Who may I ask is calling?"

"WHO ELSE IDIOT?!" he'd bark. "TELL ME, DOES SUGAR HAVE SIBLINGS?"

Confused by his question, but sensing by the skeletons annoyed tone he knew not to question him asking such silly inquiries. "Only the ones that weren't even biological to her… Kid told us about the children her creator had on the surface but nothing more. Why?"

"I HAVE MY REASONS." He'd hang up the phone and look at the creature before him.

"Well?" the child was crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"I KNOW THAT THE ONLY REASON SUGAR WAS CREATED WAS BASICALLY TO BE DESTROYED AFTER TO FREE US. SINCE THAT'S THE CASE, I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER JUST TO DIE," Papyrus would say, crossing his arms.

There was an irritated sigh. "I have my orders and I shall obey them. No one, will stand in my way…" He'd smile and his claws on both hands would glow red. "so… we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose."

Papyrus would grin. "OH, YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL. YOU SHOULD KNOW I LOVE TAKING THE HARD WAY." His right eye would glow more fiercely as a large bone would materialize in his hand and two blasters with ram horns would appear behind him.

With that their battle would begin.


	15. Glitched

Authors Note: I'm super-duper sorry for not updating regularly. I got burnt out for a bit and don't want to post chapters with little content. I'm still working on this story over time but I'm also working on other things too. Work and balancing this, family time, and events is also difficult. I'll try and get a chapter out every two weeks or so. Hopefully you don't mind. Thank you for enjoying my content.

-  
Hours would pass and the helmet Sugar was wearing finally would lift up off her head. She'd yawn and jump off the chair, stretching and twisting. "Aaaah. I remember most things now. I've been here for so long yet it feels like I only got here yesterday… It's strange that it only happened over a few days though. Feels like it was just yesterday."

"That happens deary. Hey, you should get ready for your little date! Come I think I might have a cute little dress for you," the flamboyant robot would chime, taking her hand.

"You don't have to do that Ton-Ton… I'm just nervous…"

"OH don't be! You're so adorable and though Papyrus is mean and nasty, he seems to really adore you. Quite frankly I'm a bit jealous. He'd so be my type if he wasn't such a brute."

She didn't like how that sounded but could understand why he'd say that. The two of them would go up to the regular "LAB" and go to the upper floor. There, he'd go and grab a cosplay of a Japanese winter sailor-uniform. It was pink and white and she already knew what show it was from.

"Are you sure I can wear this? I like it but… would Papyrus like it?"

"I don't think it matters too much. He'd better just be happy to see you dressed up for him. Besides, you can't go to Snowdin without clothes, you'll freeze to death."

"That's true… thank you."

Sense she didn't normally wear clothes, she'd put them on right there. She'd have her collar pop out and made sure the tie in the front looked somewhat even. The skirt was a little long, but she didn't mind. She'd tilt her head and look at Mettaton.

"So… how do I look?"

"Absolutely adorable. He'll love it."

She'd blush and her tail would sway. That's when the mechanical doors would slide open with a hiss. She'd walk out and see a familiar tall figure and smile. She'd watch him walk in and look around. She'd notice his eyes weren't glowing, which was really odd. He had dust and was brushing it off which didn't concern her as much.

She'd stand on the escalator and lower down to him and walked on her hind legs, trying to be cute. "Hi Hi Mister Papyrus."

"OH… HELLO SUGAR! HOW ARE YOU? ARE… YOU FEELING BETTER?"

She'd tilt her head confused. The way he was hesitating was strange. "Very much so. Thank you. I remember most of it now. Alphys and Ton-Ton did great. Are you ready for our date?"

"OUR… DATE? OH YES! OUR DATE! COME, LET US GO!" he'd reach out a hand to her.

She was about to take it when she'd get a funny feeling. Her ears pulled back and she'd make a face. She'd hear a voice in the back of her mind say _Don't trust him._ She'd look up at Papyrus and frown. She'd smell something strange that she recognized. "Papa? No… You're not Papa… Who are you?"

"Well, that plan didn't work now did it. Oh well." His voice would become two-tones, both Papyrus's and a deeper one that made her have a chill. "I am Twin, a creation just like you… only more powerful and with your 'fathers' DNA. We are siblings big sister."

The way he called her "Big Sister" made her feel guilty, squeamish, and terrified. "Where is Papyrus?"

He'd tilt his head and then change into his normal form, taking his hat of and bowing. "My dear sister, I'm afraid he is deceased. My mission was to retrieve you and bring you back. No one must be in the way of my mission. He was… a pest."

Sugar's eyes flashed yellow and back to pink, a black ERROR sign blipping into existence above her right ear, then disappearing. "Y-You… You what?"

He'd take some of the dust that he had on his shoulder and blew it at her. "Dusted him, yes."

She'd look at him in horror. She'd step back, feeling the voice in the back of her mind. The error sign blipping a couple more times now. "W-Why? If you're really like me… Why would you kill others? These monsters are what we are supposed to free…"

He'd put his hat back on and grinned. "Oh, I don't really care. Unlike your Patient SOUL, mine was corrupted. I'm rather… Impatient. If I don't get what I want, when I want it, I'll take it. It's really that simple. In this case, my goal is you. So come with me." He'd reach out for her and take her arm.

"NO!" She'd screech onto his ear, making him loose his grip. She'd push herself away and jump onto the wall. She'd start walking up it and look to Mettaton. "Ton-Ton! Run! He said he killed Papyrus!" She could feel tears whelping up into her eyes as she'd jump and glide to him.

"No use in running!" He'd appear and form a black blade with his magic. "Either you come with me sissy, or I'll kill anyone who tries protecting you."

She'd jump off Mettaton and get in front of him. "You will not hurt my friends!"

"Too late." He'd rush at her and then jumped. He'd aim the blade to chop off the robots head.

"NO! HELP!" She'd yell, only for the voice in her head and laugh and say _As you wish Princess._ Her right eye turned yellow and she'd grin, the black ERROR sign showing across her ear. The left eye would become pixalated and her paws glowed, grabbing the reptilans let and throwing him into a wall, all within microseconds.

"Sugar did you just…"

She'd look at him and chuckle. That double voice would occur, but it didn't seem half as bad. "Hello again you over glorified toaster."

He'd look shocked. "B-Bitter?"

She was about to answer when they'd hear a deep chuckling as Twin would pull himself out of the wall. His head was bleeding but his SOUL was barely damaged. "Oh this will be very fun. Let's dance sissy."

"Hasn't daddy told you that when dancing, the man leads? OH! I forgot, you're not a man," she'd taunt. She'd smile, paw pads glowing and making her scythe.

Suddenly Sugar would speak through the glitched body. "Bitter, that was mean. He's still male."

Bitter would scrunch their face annoyed. "I wasn't TRYING to be nice. Now SHUT IT Princess."

Right then Twin would race forward and would swing to aim for her side, which Bitter (who was currently in control of the glitched body) would flip her scythe, knocking the blade up, and slide into the blade. She'd twirl it and sent it straight into the roof where it would pierce and stick.

"Looks like dad didn't train you much. That was pathetic."

Sugar would make her face blush and spoke out. "Actually… I have to agree a bit…"

Suddenly twin would swing two blades and Bitter took control again, spinning their scythe, blocking one, and getting a slight cut by the other. "Looks like the little brother finally put on big boy pants. Lucky swing though."

"Oh, lucky you say? You block like a girl."

Bitter would look at him with the boredest look ever. They could hear Mettaton smack his hand to his face and sigh.

"Darling, that's hardly even an insult. That's like saying a robot sounds like a robot. Even I can do better insults than that," He'd put on pair of his hands on his hips and wave a finger with another hand.

"For once, I agree with the talking calculator."

"Oh sweet little Bitter, don't start falling for me now. We both know you'd sooner catch a cold from the ice inside your SOUL."

She'd grin and give a chuckle. "Not bad Robo-Reject. If you perform as well as you insult I'm sure you'd have a one star rating."

"Bitter, stop insulting my friends."

She'd give an aggravated sigh. "Yes your highness."

They'd jump onto a wall, walking on their hind legs to block another two blade attack, flicking the scythe up and sending both swords into a wall. They'd see Twin getting angry and smile. Anger was a weak point.

"I am going to continue insulting my fellow science fair project though. Must say, dad didn't make you half as ugly as I expected."

Twin hissed and pulled out two more swords from thin air and sliced at her, only for get to flip off the wall, use the scythe as a pole, and kick him into it. He landed on his blade taking another tiny bit of health.

Sugar would sigh, knowing she couldn't keep Bitter from insulting Twin. Frankly, she was still trying to reject the thought of Papyrus being dead. She couldn't believe it.

Twin spun and attacked them again, this tiny trying to swing the blades towards each side of her. She'd drop down, ducking underneath both, then swung her tail around, grabbing his foot, and pulling him down. She'd stand up and put the blade at Twins neck.

"Are we done playing house or what?"

He'd smile. "I choose 'or what'?" He'd then snap his claws as blade from the wall flung out and pierced her side. "Face it honey. A cocky girl isn't that cute. But since you're my sister, I'll… huh huh… let it slide."

Both Bitter and Sugar were in shock, but Bitter kept up her front. She'd smile and grab the blade, pulling it out of them. Their new outfit was now starting to stain with blood. She'd laugh slightly, now at half health. "Cute trick. Really cut and dry. Ya' got me. You won't get that lucky though again."

"You're right. You aren't stupid enough for that," he'd say with a grin. "But he isn't"

Sugar shot a look towards the other blades which then quickly switched then flung themselves towards Mettaton. Sugar jumped her body in front of the blades and shut her eyes tight. She expected to feel the pain but instead heard a blast. She'd open her eyes to see a GasterBlaster float over to her and nuzzle her bleeding side.

"Ah fuck. He's here." Bitter would say out loud, but Sugar would pet the Blaster and smile.

"Hey Pup. How's it going?"

She'd walk over to the wall that showed the downstairs. Sans was there with Papyrus slumped over his shoulder, beside him a human child with a flower in a pot. "I… could be better."

Bitter couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, so lazy bones finally showed up. Ain't that like a hero to show up in the nick-of-time."

"Ah, so cold hearted bitch is here too. How great," he'd say with a snort.

"S-Sorry… it's temporary… I asked for help and… well… here she is… I… I thought."

"Hey, pay attention!" Twin would get up and would slice at her only for him to be picked up by the SOUL by a glow of red.

Sugar looked to Papyrus who'd list his head and glaring. She'd take back over her body fully, the glitches, ERROR sign, yellow eye, and scythe disappeared. She'd climb onto the wall and use her glowing paws to race down the wall and run over to him and Sans. She'd trip up a bit, but catch herself and grab Papyrus in a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Papy! You're ok!" She'd curl into him. "I'm so sorry Papyrus… I'm so sorry."

Both skeletons looked confused. Again this little monster was bloody, was glitched, and was being basically being torchered, yet was saying sorry. _What the hell is with this girl?!_

Papyrus would stand up, his SOUL very cracked but not shattered and the wounds on his body looked horrible. He'd pick her up in one arm and hold out his other, eyes glowing brightly. "DON'T BE. I'M FINE. SANS SAVED US WITH THE HELP OF THE HUMAN. FOR NOW LET US HER THIS THING TO THE LAB."

She'd nod and sniffle. She'd jump out of his arms so he could focus on Twin, as Mettaton would walk down and grab monster food from a drawer. He'd hand one to her and to Papyrus. Papyrus obviously snatching it quickly and eating it to get energy and heal him. Sugar would look to Sans and hug him.

"Thank you."

"Heh… No problem Pup." He'd ruffle the fur on top of her head and then pull out a hot-cat and a packet of mustard to her.

She'd smile and take it, using her tail to hold the treat Mettaton gave her so she could open the mustard packet. She'd eat the hot-cat and start purring happily. She'd then look to the small human and the flower. She'd offer the monster food to the human who looked a bit battered and bruised themselves. The human smiled and thanked her with a hand sign.

"So, you actually survived on your own, huh Sugar?"

She'd look at Flowey and gave a look of sadness. "You never came back. I almost froze to death, was attacked several times, tortured, chased, insulted, and even lost my memories… I don't really know who you are. I… thought you were my friend though… from what I do remember thanks to Alphys."

He'd flinch, a bit hurt by her words. "I am your friend, Sugar. I tried finding you but instead found Frisk here. They are a full human. They needed my help more than you."

She'd look at the flower and human. She'd smile at the human and nod to them. "It's not your fault, I know. I'm just a bit… hurt. I'll drop it for now. I want to help Mister Papyrus."

She'd get on all fours and trot to Papyrus who was headed towards the elevator to go to the true lab. Sans looked at Frisk and Flowey, shrugged, and followed with Mettaton behind him. The human and plant bringing up the rear. The female experiment would press the button, in turn making the doors open. A very annoyed Reptilian-Human would be floating with arms crossed and pouting as he was forced to go wherever Papyrus wanted him. Everyone piled into the small elevator and began their decent.


End file.
